Madurez
by Enichepi
Summary: ¡Ya no soy una niña!¿cuando lo vas a enteder? ¡veme como una mujer!. Hay veces que la madurez solo es visible a los ojos de quien miran por primera vez y no por quienes han visto crecer la fruta desde la semilla.QuilXCLaire
1. Cambio de conceptos

ClaireXQuil.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son mios son de autoria de SM.. XD

Ehm hola!! les presento mi nuevo hijito!! jaja insipracion express!!... siento ternura de esta pareja *-*. espero les guste el fic tanto como me gusto escribirlo. Me encanta Twilght.

1...

2...

3...

Accion!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: "Cambio de Concepto."**_

**POV Quil**

Habían pasado ya 11 años desde que me imprimé y, en verdad, resulta extraño y hasta depravado enamorarse de una niña pequeña, casi bebé, pero no pude evitarlo. No pude evitar que mi mundo dejara de girar alrededor del sol físico, el real, y cambiara su rumbo a esta pequeña niña.

Mi niña.

Mi pequeña.

Claire.

Mi propio sol.

Ella ya tiene 16 años y yo me he mantenido joven, por ella, cambiando de fase constantemente. Soy el único junto a Jacob que seguimos con el cambio de fase. El por motivos obvios, estar imprimado de una medio vampiro tiene sus sacrificios. Todos los demás ya han encontrado su alma gemela y están viviendo una hermosa vida juntos.

No los envidio…mucho.

Cuando Claire esté lista y podamos envejecer juntos, ese día dejaré que cambiar. Entre tanto soy lo que ella necesita; primero su juguete y luego su amigo, su confidente y paño de lagrimas. Todavia lo soy y créanme que tengo pacencia. He tratado de apoyarla en lo que más puedo, pero a veces me pregunto cuando cambiara nuestra relación.

No debería pensar asi.

Estoy estudiando, de nuevo, mientras la espero y eso me mantiene un poco ocupado. No quiero invadir tanto su privacidad y parecer metiche, me interesa todo de ella pero su espacio es su espacio.

Aunque no puedo evitar protegerla siempre.

Yo sé que algún día ella corresponderá mis sentimientos y llegaremos a pertenecernos. Yo de verdad lo espero.

Lo necesito...

Pero, ¿Que haré si ella me rechaza? Todos los chicos me han dicho que eso es casi imposible viniendo de una humana como serle casi imposible resistirse a tal grado de adoración de mi parte… pero no puedo evitar tener la duda.

Me carcome cada día, cada segundo y hay veces que no lo soporto. Y es entonces cuando me separo de ella por unas horas… me doy mi espacio y le respeto el de ella. Ahí respiro, lleno mis pulmones de aire y cambio de fase.

Corro por el bosque y dejo que los pensamientos fluyan en su curso natural. Jacob me decía que esto era relajante para pensar las cosas con claridad y ¡vaya que tenía razón!... hay veces en las que corremos juntos y podemos conversar, aprecio sus consejos.

El tiempo ha hecho de él un buen líder. Un buen Alpha y un buen amigo.

Cuando vuelvo ella esta durmiendo, sus padres me han estado esperando para que la acompañe mientras ellos van a una de sus reuniónes de no se que cosa. Ellos confían en mí y saben que no hay mayor guardián para su hija que yo. Pues claro, saben todo el rollo de la imprimación y que yo no le haría daño alguno a su hija pues la quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Y es cierto. Tan cierto que a veces me asusta. ¿que harán cuando seamos algo mas que guardián y protegida? ¿Ellos creerán que es demasiado pronto como para que eso suceda?

Y es cierto. Tan cierto que a veces me asusta. ¿Qué harán cuando seamos algo más que guardián y protegida? ¿Ellos creerán que es demasiado pronto como para que eso suceda?

Ellos se van y yo me quedo solo en la sala de estar. Me dirijo intuitivamente a su habitación y ahí la veo. Tan tranquila, tan dulce, tan bella. Me encanta verla dormir, es tan relajante.

Me encantan sus pestañas largas y negras, su pelo liso y oscuro que le llega hasta los hombros. Su piel lisa y tersa, sus pecas juguetonas, tanto en sus mejillas como en sus hombros. Su cuerpo menudo y sus largos dedos.

Nadie la conocía mejor que yo, estaba seguro que nadie se fijaba tanto en ella como yo lo hacía. Por que era hermosa, muy hermosa.

Nadie sabía que le gustaba untar las galletas en la leche cada mañana antes de ir al colegio o que tenía un tic con su cabello.

O que al dormir se movía, como ahora.

No me sorprende verla girar sobre su propio cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente destapada. Está con su pijama favorito: una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones con cintas en los talones. A pesar que estamos en invierno, ella suele usar cosas desabrigadas. Siempre la regaño por eso, ni tonto quisiera que se enfermara...es tan frágil.

Y ella siempre me responde con lo mismo y a veces me hace hasta sentir culpable: "_Es que estar cerca de ti es tan calentito, que no necesito chalecos_". Bueno, no es que me moleste abrazarla, pero ¿que sucede cuando yo no estoy para abrigarla?, no puedo estar con ella en el colegio, por ejemplo.

¡Diablos! Parezco un padre regañón.

Me acerco a ella para taparla con la colcha que botó al piso. Se ve tan graciosa con su mano colgando a un lado de la cama. Sonrío para mí y noto que me invade una tranquilidad desbordante y mis latidos a pesar que son lentos, acompasados y regulares, están llenos de sentimientos hacia esta personita. Amplío más mi sonrisa.

Tomo la colcha y me agacho para quedar a la altura la cama y así poder taparla mejor. Tomo su mano con la mía y se la acomodo en la cama - cuidando de no tocar nada - . Casi me da un infarto cuando no me soltó, pensé que estaba despierta o algo, por que no hizo amago de soltar mis dedos. Hice un intento fallido de zafarme sin resultado.

No quería despertarla, así que como pude le saqué sus dedos de los míos y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Despertó.

**POV Claire**.

Algo extremadamente caliente tocó mis manos. Se sentía tan bien que era imposible no reconocer la fuente de ese calor.

Quil.

Cuando sentí que el calor se esfumaba de mis dedos, no pude evitar abrir mis perezosos ojos. El estaba de rodillas frente a mí y me miraba sorprendido. Eran tan alto que el estar arrodillado no lo hacia menos gigante.

¿Esto era un sueño? Por que era muy parecido a los que tenía con frecuencia.

Balbuceé algo sin sentido y logré que él sonriera. Tomó mi colcha rosada y la colocó sobre mí. La verdad tenia un poco de frio, pero siempre vestía ligera sólo para que el me abrazara. Eso no era jugar limpio, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. En sus brazos me sentía tan segura, tan querida, tan extremadamente feliz, que no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

No quería que me abrigara nada más que su calor. Así que me saqué la manta y quedé como al principio. El frunció el ceño y me volvió a tapar. La típica pelea de siempre: el quería que yo hiciera algo y yo quería todo lo contrario. ! Era peor que mi papa¡ odiaba eso de el.

- Claire, no te destapes ¿si?, puedes coger un resfriado - me dijo suavemente y yo bufé aún media dormida.

- En mis sueños no eres tan mandón - dije sin pensar.

Era verdad, en mis sueños el no me contradecía y todo era perfecto. Sueños de adolescente, en los que caminábamos por la playa de La Push, conversando y riendo. Eran sueños lindos e inocentes.

- ¿Sueñas conmigo pequeña?- dijo medio sorprendido, medio alegre.

- Como cualquiera que te conociera Quil, mis amigas siempre me comentan eso.

- Bueno, no me importan tus amigas... ahora puedes dormirte que ni siquiera puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos.- su sonrisa me dejo embobada.- No te preocupes yo te cuidaré así que duerme tranquila. - puso su mano en mi cabeza y la acarició con su enorme mano. Era lo mejor del mundo ¡Lo juro!

- A mi tampoco me importa lo que piensen o sueñen - _"Por que sé que eres mío"_

Tomé su mano con las mías y me senté en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente a él. Acaricié desde su antebrazo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, donde cerré mis dedos tratando de retenerla. Tarea imposible contando que su mano era mucho mas grande que la mía, pero no me importó, solo quería tenerla cerca. Guié su mano desde mi cabeza hasta mi mejilla derecha, donde la dejé reposar y cerré mis ojos, disfrutando su calor.

¿Desde cuando mi corazón latía tan rápido con su roce? Siempre habíamos estado juntos, siempre habíamos estado unidos por un lazo mágico, por la imprimación. Yo lo sabía, sin embargo no podía dejar de ser un poco escéptica, siempre lo he sido.

Nunca he visto a Quil en fase, por que él me lo ha prohibido terminantemente. Nunca he tenido una conversación amplia del tema con las otras chicas imprimadas tampoco, pues todas o la mayoría (sin contar a Nessie) son mayores que yo, muy mayores.

- Duerme pequeña...- me insistió. Y yo aun no quería soltar su mano y menos abrir mis ojos.

- Aún no... sólo un poco más - supliqué.

- Mañana tienes escuela... no querrás quedarte dormida... y-

- Shhh... -

Solté su mano y me acerqué como me lo dictó el instinto. Puse mis manos sobre su cara, en el borde de su mandíbula, para quedar más cómoda. Y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, con los ojos cerrados y mis latidos a full.

Él estaba estático, no se lo esperaba ni yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo, solo sucedió.

Estaba tan quieto que pensé que estaba muerto, que había dejado de respirar o algo por el estilo. Abrí mis ojos de forma tortuosamente lenta, no quería encontrarme con su mirada de reproche, por no detener mi impulso. No detener mis traicioneras hormonas.

Entre nosotros jamás hubo algo mas que un abrazo y es que estaba segura que el aún me veía como una niñita pequeña, la cual necesitaba cuidados y protección. No me veía como la mujer en la que me había convertido - y en la que me convertía día a día -

Me separé de él, y lo miré. Traté que mi mirada fuera la de una ovejita para evitar el regaño.

Pero ¿una oveja ante un lobo?

No, no iba a funcionar.

Sus ojos estaban nublados y su respiración se había vuelto rápida y superficial. En realidad sus ojos no me estaban mirando a mí, a pesar de estar en mi dirección.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué le hice?

No alcancé ni a preocuparme mucho, por que apenas mis manos se dirigían a sus hombros para mecerlo un poco y hacerlo reaccionar, el arremetió contra mi, capturando mis labios como yo, en un principio, había hecho con los suyos. Mis manos quedaron en su pecho, pude sentir sus latidos golpear fuerte y claro a través de sus costillas.

Estoy segura que él sintió mis suspiros en su boca.

Cuando nos separamos, después de unos segundos, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, nuestros labios húmedos e hinchados y nuestros ojos aun no se animaban a encontrarse.

¡Lo había besado! ¡Lo había besado por dios! ¡¡¿¿Como en una remota posibilidad YO lo besé a el y después el me correspondió??!!

¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho?

Subí mis pies a la cama y me arrastré hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Noté como él me miraba confundido y, al instante, comprendió mis sentimientos.

- Lo siento... yo no debí.- dijo ocultando su rostro tras una de sus manotas.

- No... fui yo... lo siento... per... - respondí como pude, aún no creyendo mi reacción ¿De verdad estaba asustada?

- Está bien - se levantó sin siquiera verme a la cara, ni a mis ojos.- fue mi culpa.-

- ¿Te arrepientes? - pregunté en un arranque de valentía impresionante.

El no me respondió, solo se limito a irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No puedo explicar el dolor que me provocó su silencio. Menos puedo explicar la sensación que aún albergaban mis labios. Y menos aún explicar el cambio definitivo que mi corazón experimentó esa noche.

El ya no era para mí un juguete, ya no era un amigo, sabía que el era Mío, pero algo de ese concepto cambió esa noche.

Y no seria nada fácil reconocerlo, lo sabía.

* * *

^^ ¿Que les parecio?... como ya lo dije a mi me gusto mucho esta parejita. La encuentro tan tierna y amorosa. Ademas creo que la sensacion de imprimacion es un sentimiento muy lindo, digno de ser retratado. Quizas tan lindo como el amor en si. Pero a diferencia esto es algo "magico".. pero esperen un momento.. acaso el amor no lo es tambien?. Me enrede solita. XD. Ya llevo escritos 5 capitulos de este fic.. y aun creo que me queda un poco por contar.

Doy agradecimientos en este Fic a:

**Karix7 **por ayudarme con el titulo y la excelente metafora.. tan metaforica ella XD y por el beteo!!!!! gracias por la pacienciaaaa.

**Pequelita** por ayudarme con la lluvia de ideas, gracias! ahora si tengo todo ordenado en mi cabeza loca!!

Bueno ya saben.. espero comentarios, sugerencias, tomates y lechugas ah! y si pueden chocolates tambien.. son bien recibidos^^

apreten el botoncito y deje su review!!!

saludos y nos vemos en la prox actualizacion!!

_**Capitulo dos: "Consecuencias de un beso atrevido"**_

_**Quil madura y déjala madurar.- **_

_**Jacob nunca me había dicho algo tan sabio, y eso no lo sabría hasta un tiempo después.**_


	2. Consecuencias de un beso

Segundo capitulo!!!.. dejando los Disclaimer pertinentes.. de que estos personajes no me perteneces yo solo juego con ellos un rato..^^

3........

2.......

1.......

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Decisión: opciones después de un beso"**_

**POV Quill**

Salí de su habitación lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar atrás ni un segundo. Mi corazón estaba confundido, no sabia si sentir la mayor de las alegrías o de las tristezas.

¿Contento? Por que ella me había besado en primera instancia. ¿Triste? Porque al responderle el beso, se asustó y se alejó instintivamente de mí.

Soy un monstruo.

Tan sólo con mirar su cuerpo tembloroso, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y su mirada llena de temor, tuve suficiente. Yo no quería verla sufrir y mucho menos que el motivo fuera yo. El único camino que vi fue pedirle perdón y alejarme de ahí cuanto antes.

Nunca había mostrado tal debilidad ante ella. Nunca había deseado tanto besarla, pero sabía que ella aún era una niña pequeña. No quería forzar las cosas, por que al hacerlo estas se rompen y, por dejarme llevar, las acababa de romper. No debí besarla en respuesta acalorada a su inocente beso. ¡De seguro estaba jugando y yo me lo tomé en serio! Jamás se me pasó por mi mente que ella pudiera besarme, pero lo hizo y yo dominado por mis instintos, los más bajos, le respondí con todo el deseo y el amor que tenía retenido todos estos años. ¡Soy de lo peor!

Me quería ir de esa casa pero les había prometido a sus padres que me quedaría con ella cuidándola, no podía dejarla sola. Así que me dirigí a la sala y me senté en las escaleras. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndola porque temía que en cualquier momento se me podría caer – lo que no era malo, pues dejaría de sentirme la peor mierda del mundo.

Habían pasado más o menos dos horas, desde que los padres de Claire salieron. Después del "incidente", no la vi salir de su habitación y lo había comprobado al mantenerme donde estaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora de mí? ¿Me odiaría?

La puerta de la calle se abrió y los padres de Claire entraron entre risas. Me levanté apenas supe que eran ellos y me dirigí a la puerta para irme. No soportaba más estar ahí, sabiendo que había asustado a la razón de mi existencia.

Necesitaba una buena carrera, para aclarar mis ideas y saber como me iba a enfrentar a ella cuando fuera necesario.

- ¿Sucede algo hijo? – me pregunto. De seguro fue mi cara lo que lo alarmó.

- No señor, solo me acorde que mañana tengo un informe que entregar en la universidad.-

- Oh muy bien, gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija te debemos un favor. –

- No se preocupe.- me despedí y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Espero que te vaya bien en tu informe, eres un buen muchacho, Quill.-

_Un buen muchacho que beso a su hija sin su consentimiento, ¡Si, un gran muchacho! _Batí mi mano en señal de despedida y observé como ambos padres me respondían con una gran sonrisa. Me quieren como si fuese su hijo y eso yo lo sabía. Creo que la devoción que siento hacia su hija me ha hecho ganar el cariño de estos padres, excelentes personas. Pensándolo bien, ahora entiendo de donde lo ha sacado Claire.

_Claire…_

De nuevo el remordimiento hizo mella en mi corazón. Así que no perdí más tiempo y me adentré en el bosque lo más rápido que mi forma humana me lo permitía.

_Cambié…_

De humano poco me quedaba. Quizás sólo los pantalones que colgaban de mi tobillo animal, nada más.

Pensaba y volvía a perder el control. El tan solo imaginar que la perdería por una tontería de mi parte me ponía muy de malas. Había esperado más de 11 años para que por una idiotez todo se echara a perder. ¡Soy un Estúpido!

_"Demasiados insultos para estar solo"_

¡Genial! No estaba solo. Ahora mi perdición seria compartida y claro, no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido hace poco así que fue cuestión de segundos que Jacob lo descubriera e hiciera su comentario

_"¡¡La has besado!! ¡¡Campeón!! ¡¡Sabía que sucedería pronto!!" _Celebraba casi a gritos, lo cual me ponía de peor genio.

Como a él le iba bien con Nessie…

Además con su crecimiento súper acelerado no tuvo que esperar tanto para poder formar una relación….no tuvo que esperar los malditos 11 años que yo y por lo visto seguiría esperando.

_"¡Ey! ¡¡No tires tu basura sobre los que hemos tenido un poco de suerte!! ¿No deberías estar feliz?"_

¡¿Feliz de qué?! Casi la obligué a besarme, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera tomé en consideración que ella no lo estuviera haciendo por que de verdad lo sentía, quizás solo lo hacía por curiosidad.

_"Pero por algo se empieza, quizás beses muy bien y le quede gustando…"_

¡¡Ay por favor no empieces a recordar tus encuentros con Nessie por favor!! Estas escenas me ponía de malas (¡sí, más!) porque de algún modo quería que Claire y yo hiciéramos lo mismo.

_"¡Hey! no husmees. Es privado. Además tengo la confianza de que algún día tú serás el de estas estupendas imágenes"._

¡¡¡PARA POR FAVOR!!!

Cambié de fase para evitar sentirme peor. ¿Es que Jake no entendía que esto dolía y mucho?

De pronto los matorrales de alrededor comenzaron a moverse y ahí se asomo un lobo de pelaje café. Jacob cambió de forma y lo vi acercarse.

- ¡Vamos hombre! No te enojes, yo solo quería hacerte reír un rato. De verdad que tus sentimientos me entristecen, hermano.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?... solo me faltaba esperar un poco más, sólo un poco.-

- Quil, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua.- dijo Jacob entre risas y eso me desconcertó. Seguro mi cara le dejo constancia de ello – quizás a ella le gustó y aquí te mortificas que te odiará y bla bla bla. Solo tienes que hablarlo frente a frente. No puedes asumir cosas por tu cuenta o sino te equivocarás en un 99%-

- No viste su cara…- le dije en un tono sombrío.

- No, no la vi, pero me la imagino. Y estoy seguro que si se asusto no fue precisamente por que la besaste de vuelta.

- Entonces ¡¿por qué?! ¡Dime gran genio! – Mi tono sarcástico sonó más ácido de lo que quise.

- Quizás por que le gustó demasiado o por que jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacerlo… ¿acaso no fue ella la que te besó primero?

- Si… pero yo me lancé como cazador a su presa.

- ¡Ay! amigo, a veces eso es lo que más le gusta a las mujeres.

- Pero ella es una niña, no puedo incitarla a hacer cosas que después se arrepienta.

- Ella tiene 16 años.-

- Aún es pequeña… – rebatí, pues eso era lo que pensaba, que aún era una dulce y pequeña niña...

- Quil madura y déjala madurar también…-

Jacob nunca me había dicho algo tan sabio, y eso no lo sabría hasta un tiempo después, aunque sus palabras me incitaron a hacer frente al problema. No por nada me había enfrentado a esos chupasangres recién nacidos hace años, debía ser valiente. ¿Pero cómo ser valiente cuando temes perder la razón de tu existencia?

Se ve difícil.

Pero miedo o no… Mañana hablaré con ella.

**POV Claire**

Él se fue. Se fue y no volvió en las dos horas que mis padres se demoraron en llegar. Y yo no quise salir de la habitación, por me moría de miedo.

Miedo por que estaba segura que él se había enojado por que le besé. ¿Pero que rayos? El me respondió con tanta o más intensidad que yo.

Saboree mis labios y recordé el momento; nuevamente quedé sin aliento y con el corazón en la mano. Fue la sensación más estratosférica que he sentido en toda en mi vida.

Mi primer beso… tal y como me lo imagine. Y con quien lo soñé.

Las circunstancias y quizás el momento equivocado, pero estuvo estupendo… sin lugar a dudas.

_ "- Esta bien fue mi culpa-_

_ - ¿te arrepientes?-"_

¿Se habrá arrepentido de haberme besado? ¿No le gustó?

Él se imprimo de mí, aunque toda esa cosa me parece extraña. Soy escéptica al tema ya lo dije. Entonces, ¿él debería amarme?

El era mío. ¿Entonces por qué?

- ¡¡Quil!! ¿Por que eres tan complicado?- dije para mí, sin gritar; susurrando, ya que quizás el escucharía si lo decía más fuerte. Me impresionaba su buen oído.

Estaba hecha un lío… de nuevo. Me tapé con la manta rosa y no vi la luz hasta que mi ojos se cerraron de nuevo, extrañando su calor y quizás hasta soñando con su presencia también.

***

Mi despertador sonó como todas las fastidiosas mañanas. ¿Por qué no llegaban pronto las vacaciones?

La manta cayó al piso por segunda vez en el día o en la noche. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y se dirigieron al baño. Al verme al espejo, mi demacrado rostro me recordó la situación de anoche.

¿Por queeé?

Tomé una ducha, me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar. No podía hacer algo hasta que nos viéramos, tenía que enfrentarlo. Aunque estuviera muerta de miedo.

Mis padres no me dijeron nada fuera de lo cotidiano. Llegué al colegio y el día se pasó aterradoramente rápido, para mi desgracia… personal y emocional.

Sabía que él vendría a buscarme como todos los días. Siempre bendije las tardes, pero ahora no quería salir y verlo fuera, esperándome.

¿Había dicho que soy una cobarde? De seguro, sin necesidad de decirlo ya se dieron cuenta.

Salí con mis amigas, las que siempre se quedaban prendadas de MI QUIL y comentaban descaradamente lo guapo que era, si acaso ya estábamos saliendo, si nos habíamos besado y si… bueno, cosas así.

Son unas fastidiosas, no soporto cuando miran a Quil más de lo necesario. ¡¿No tienen dignidad?!..

Bueno ahí estaba él como siempre. Era ilógico pensar que él no llegaría pues siempre lo hacía y yo contaba con ello.

- Hola - me dijo sin la habitual sonrisa y yo me aterré.

- Hola .- respondí por inercia, bajé mi mirada y camine hacia él - ehm… pensé que no vendrías.-

- Y yo pensé que no me esperabas…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté al no entender su respuesta, de la cual sólo percibi unos susurros. Él sólo movió su cabeza en señal de negación lo que me dio a entender que no importaba.-

- Vamos –

Me invitó a caminar, por lo que me despedí de mis amigas con un leve movimiento de mano y corrí hacia él, que ya se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos. Caminamos en silencio un buen rato, siguiendo la misma ruta de siempre. Me parecía extraño que no me preguntara como me había ido o si lo había pasado bien.

Estaba enojado, seguía enojado y yo tenía que hacer algo.

- Hoy tuve un pequeño test de mate.- el me miro y sonrió un poco. ¡Que alivio!

- ¿Y como te fue? – pregunto distraído

- Adivina…- pues si esto no funcionaba, ya no sabría que hacer ni como reaccionar.

- Mal…como siempre que no estudias. Eres predecible Claire.-

- Soy predecible solo para ti - le respondí apartando mi sonrojada cara de su vista.

- Eso es por que te conozco mejor que nadie, sólo por eso.-

- Es por que estás imprimado de mi- esta vez nos detuvimos cerca de la playa, quedando uno frente al otro y mirándonos en unos eternos e incómodos segundos. Yo le sonreí, lo más cálido posible y corrí a la orilla.

El me siguió por supuesto.

- Claire tenemos que hablar…-

- ¿Hablar de qué? – ¡¡oh rayos!! Tenía miedo, pero no podía demostrárselo como ayer, no para que lo malinterpretara como seguro lo hizo.

- De lo que pasó ayer…-

* * *

TAA DAAAAA!! Fin de segundo capitulo..

Doy mis agardeciemientos a **Karix7 **por betearme de manera fenomenal!! gracias T_T ¿ que haria sin ti?

Bueno, y ¿que les parecio? ¿ A que este parcito se las trae? ¿ Lograran limar asperezas?

Ya saben.. sugerencias, tomatazos, limones y lechugas por la puerta 3... necesito mi ensalada XDDD

No olvide dejar su review! si asi lo estima conveniente..se les agradece desde ya ^^

PD: Agradesco los review del cap anterior GRACIAS!

Prox capitulo: "Lejos de Ti" *O*


	3. Lejos de ti

**Capitulo 3: Lejos de t**i.

_- Tenemos que hablar.-  
- ¿hablar de que? -  
- De lo que paso ayer.-_

**  
POV Claire**

Con eso yo ya me había asustado más de la cuenta por lo que seguí caminando hasta que no pude seguir avanzando, por que la playa terminaba justo donde comenzaba el inmenso mar que golpeaba furiosamente en la orilla.  
Tenia que decidirme a hablar yo, dejar las cosas claras y que el supiera que no estaba enojada, asustada o indecisa. No, yo no lo estaba por las razones que el asumía, sino por que pensaba que lo que había cambiado en mí, provocaría que nuestra relación cambiara para siempre y sentía que eso no podía estar bien. Por que yo era feliz por como las cosas estaban en este instante. Estaba más que feliz con nuestra relación – exceptuando por el hecho que él me seguía tratando como una niña-.

Así como siempre hable sin pensar y dije lo que mi inexperiencia me dicto a decirle:

- Me besaste, te bese. ¿Que hay de malo en eso?- estaba constatando un hecho, sin embargo su rostro contristado me devolvió al suelo y la seguridad se me fue como el aire de mis pulmones ante sus palabras.

- Te asustaste por que casi te obligue a que me besaras de vuelta.- me respondió indicando eso como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo entero y yo empecé a sentir calor… la rabia me invadía lentamente.

- Eso no es cierto.- respondí furiosa pero aún compuesta – yo te bese por que quise hacerlo.-

Y era verdad. Quise hacerlo, pero no sabía _el porque_.

- No sabes lo que quieres, aún eres una niña..- seguía con su obstinación y yo seguía acumulando ira. Peligrosa en mí.

- ¡¡No soy una niña!! ¿¿¡¡Mírame!!?? ¡¡Tengo 16 años!!-comencé a llorar, la rabia y la tristeza ganaron la batalla. No pude hacer nada, no soy tan fuerte como creía.

- ¿Es que no ves? ¡Estoy aquí! ¿por que no me ves como a una mujer?… soy para ti tan solo una niña a la cual proteger, con la cual jugar… -

No saben cuanto me dolía reconocerlo pero siempre lo tuve presente en mi corazón. Dolía, en serio, y lo peor de todo es que eso me revelo otra verdad quizás igual de grande.

- por eso te asustaste cuando te besé, por que te diste cuenta en tu inconsciente que ya no soy una niña… y tienes miedo ¡acéptalo!- le exigí.

- No es eso..- dijo en un susurro y eso no me daba más que la razón.

- ¿Entonces que?...¿no soy lo suficientemente linda para ti?... ¿no soy atractiva?...¡¡rayos!! eres peor que mi padre…….!!NO LO NECESITO !!-

Las lágrimas ya no me dejaban ver con claridad por lo que me deje dominar por ellas y cubrí mi rostro para que el no lo viera deformado por la tristeza. Los sollozos incluso opacaban el golpe de las olas en la orilla para él y para mí. Por que en ese momento nuestro conflicto ocupaba toda nuestra atención. Toda nuestra energía.

Yo no podía con esto, pero por fin lo entendí. Yo quería que la forma en como nos relacionábamos cambiara. No estaba contenta con la relación que teníamos ahora.

Estaba _conforme _pero no feliz.

Quería que siguiera como estaba por que tenia pánico a que no funcionara.

Pero incluso la luna cambia constantemente para dar paso a una linda noche, llena de relucientes estrellas.

Por que las cosas cambian, y siempre es para mejor.

Se lo tenía que decir, él lo tenía que entender. Me di valor.

- Si estas conmigo solo para protegerme y cuidar de mi, prefiero que no estés a mi lado de esa forma...- le dije aún con las manos ocultándome. Quizás él se estaba acercando para consolarme, lo podía sentir. Pero el comentario freno en seco sus intenciones.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- me pregunto con la voz cortada.

Y yo no pude responder por que el nudo en mi garganta se hizo gigante. Impenetrable. El malinterpreto mi silencio y se marcho. Él malinterpreto mis palabras DE NUEVO.

No supe como llego tan rápido al bosque que rodeaba la playa, pero después lo imagine cuando escuche un aullido a lo lejos.

Lo perdí.

Lo perdí por estúpida, inconsciente.

No, no, ¡NO!. ¿Que hice?

Como pude me levante de la arena, tome mi mochila y lo seguí por donde pensé el había huido. Huido de mí.

Entre en el bosque y corrí buscándolo, llorándolo. Lo tenía que encontrar aunque fuera imposible alcanzarlo, aunque fuera imposible saber por donde se había ido. Si el lazo que nos unía de verdad existía, yo llegaría a él. O él llegaría a mí.

Tarde o temprano.

Por que ahora comprendí con mayor claridad por que él me importaba tanto, por que quería que nuestra relación cambiara, por que no quería que el se fuera y por que no quería que el me viera como una niña mimada y desprotegida.

Por que quería que me viera como una mujer.

Por que yo lo amaba. Lo necesitaba como mis pulmones necesitan el aire, por que el era mi aire. Como una obra de arte necesita un observador para ser admirada, por que él era mi obra de arte.

Quil tenia razón…era una niña inmadura. Y por esta razón lo había perdido.

**POV Quil**

_"Si estas conmigo solo para protegerme y cuidar de mi, prefiero que no estés a mi lado de esa forma._

_Prefiero que no estés a mi lado de esa forma._

_Que no estés a mi lado._"

Estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Ella no quería estar conmigo y las razones eran las que me unían a ella. Yo naci para estar con ella, para protegerla. Yo era su guardián y su amigo mientras ella estuviera lista para el siguiente nivel.

Y ese nivel nunca llegaría, por que ella no me quería así a su lado.

Ella no quería eso de mí.

Y yo no podia mas que darle lo que ella pedia por mas que me doliera.

Recuerdo sus palabras. Cada una de ellas, pero algunas se me repiten más que otras. Me dijo que ya no era una niña, que era una mujer.

Una mujer.

Pare de correr por que no podía desahogarme más que con aullidos. Necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba romper piedras hasta que mis manos sangraran. No quería que el dolor de mi corazón se hiciera evidente, necesitaba un dolor más fuerte más potente y que llamara mi atención para que el dolor de mi corazón pasara por alto.

Volví a mi forma humana. Me coloque el pantalón rasgado y ni hablar de la polera pues las tiras casi indescriptibles me decían que utilizarlo de nuevo era casi imposible.

- ¡¿Una mujer dijo?!- grite fuera de mí.

La había visto crecer desde que aún no se sacaba los pañales completamente, la había visto aprender sus primeras palabras y sumar sus primeros números. Verla como una mujer ahora era como… no se que mierda era.

¿No era esto lo que yo quería? Que la niña fuera dejada atrás y que la mujer me aceptara.  
Sí, eso quería pero algo en mi me impedía ver mas allá de la Claire que jugaba en la playa y que le gustaban las piedras de colores.

Debo reconocer que ella ya no es una niña completamente, a veces me sorprendo mirándola más de la cuenta y desde algunos meses he notado sus curvas y su levemente desarrollado busto.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no sabe lo que hace.

_- Por que no me ves como a una mujer… soy para ti tan solo una niña a la cual proteger, con la cual jugar, por eso te asustaste cuando te bese, por que te diste cuenta en tu inconsciente que ya no soy una niña… tienes miedo._

- Tenía miedo, tenia miedo de perderte y ya te perdí.- le respondí a mis recuerdos.

Las lágrimas por primera vez en mi vida salieron de mis ojos. Golpee con todas mis fuerzas un inocente árbol a mi derecha, este se cayo… mas bien se rompió por la mitad pero no me importo.

Por que también se había roto mi corazón.

No me arrepiento de besarla, debo estar loco por pensarlo pero besarla fue la sensación más hermosa y completa de mi vida.

Por eso tengo miedo y muchas inseguridades, parezco yo una niñita. Doy asco.

Puede que me arrepienta ahora de no haber reaccionado como se debía. Puedo arrepentirme de no haber sido más valiente y afrontar la situación cuando debía. Pero eso ya no importa por que ella ya no me quiere.

Y mi vida sin la suya ya no tiene sentido.

Me quede en el hueco formado por mi furia con el árbol, acurrucado y de rodillas. Las lagrimas no cesaban…quizás se habían liberado todas las que no derrame durante toda mi vida mágicamente alargada.

**

* * *

Hola!! de nuevo!! Gracias a todas[os] por sus reviews y sus alert ^^ soy feliz como una perdiz XD

que bueno que les haya gustado este fic y espero que les siga gustando. Este fue un capitulo corto.. lo se U.U. pero no desesperen. Aunque los problemas no acaban, cosas lindas suceden ^^

Saludos y gracias de nuevo. Actualizare mas seguido, espero.

No olviden decirme que tal les parecio es ta bien???

Saludos y apapaxos!!!

**_Eni chepi_**


	4. Unidos

Madurez

**Capitulo 4 : Miedo**

**Claire POV**

Había corrido por mucho tiempo, caminado cuando me cansaba pero nunca dejaba de andar. No podía hacerlo, No quería hacerlo. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y no sabía que hora era. Tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

No regresaría a casa sin Quil.

Las raíces de los arboles me hacían tropezar constantemente, por lo que mis rodillas estaban todas maceradas y de ellas salía sangre a borbotones. Nada grave, nada que me interesara.  
Un árbol caído me obstruyó el paso. Me sentí tan estúpida, tan débil… Tan humana. Había dejado escapar a mi sol personal y ahora no podría recuperarlo. Sentía mi alma fría y congelada. Me daba miedo tan solo pensar que no volvería a verlo.  
Traté de trepar el árbol frente a mí y casi lo logre. Digo casi… por que caí cuando estaba apunto de subirlo. Caí directamente sobre mis nalgas. Y debo reconocer que dolió pero más dolía el vacio en mi corazón.

Llore desconsoladamente.

¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? ¿ No éramos almas gemelas?. Mis lágrimas no cesaban y los sollozos cada vez más altos hacían eco en el oscuro bosque. Era una canción que adornaba perfectamente mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿Claire? – escuche. Creo que mis oídos se están engañando.  
- ¿¡Claire?!- volvió a repetir mi alucinación pero esta vez escuche pasos que se acercaban.¿ Mi imaginación? No, mi imaginación no era tan buena como para haber imaginado sus enormes y cálidos brazos levantándome del suelo.

Era él. Por fin lo había encontrado, por fin estaba con él y yo no paraba de llorar. El no me tenia abrazada solo me levanto del fango y me mantuvo a su altura. Se me encogió el corazón a no sentir su calor rodeándome.  
Sin embargo algo de esperanza alberge por que creí ver en su rostro tristeza y preocupación. Pero la oscuridad no me ayudaba a distinguir bien.

- ¿Claire estas bien? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – su voz sonaba realmente alarmada, lo cual me siguió dando esperanza. Mi corazón creció otro milímetro.

No pude evitar soltar todo lo que tenia guardado, todos mis sentimientos, mis inseguridades…Todo.

- Quil.. lo siento tanto. No quise que malinterpretaras lo que te dije..- sabia lo que tenia que decir y ahora que lo tenia más que claro no dudaría tanto en decir las palabras correctas.

Si tan solo dejara de llorar

- Te amo Quil, te amo muchísimo, no te alejes de mí, por favor te necesito.-

El pareció no escuchar mis palabras, aunque poco a poco fue bajándome y me dejo de pie en el irregular suelo del bosque. Dude, por primera vez en mi vida dude de lo que Quil sintiera por mí. Quizás el hechizo que nos unía se había roto cuando el pensó que yo no lo quería… Cuando supuso que yo no lo quería.

- Quill por favor..- repetí en sollozos cerrando mis ojos y esperando lo inevitable. Quizás su rechazo, quizás su indiferencia pero lo que siguió fue mucho mejor que una respuesta hablada de su parte. Mucho mejor que un "yo también".

Lo juro.

Me beso. Con tan o mas pasión que nuestro primer beso, solo que esta vez yo le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Por que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba…Muchísimo. El pasó sus manos por mi cintura y bajo su rostro para alcanzar al mío. Yo de puntillas y el agachado. Mis manos en su cuello y mis dedos en su cabello disfrutando de la sensación.

Amor. Amor correspondido y mágico.

No me podía separar de su labios pues el sabor de ellos me embriagaba, sin embargo tenia que respirar ¡Maldito pero necesario aire!. En ese intertanto el aprovecho para posar sus labios tiernamente por mis párpados cerrados y húmedos por las lagrimas.

- Me diste un gran susto.- me dijo con una voz ronca que jamás le había escuchado pero que sonaba tentadora.  
- Lo siento.- le dije con la voz entrecortada.  
- Yo también te amo… no sabes cuanto. – siguió su camino de pequeños besos por mi cara. Se sentía tan bien. Tan natural.- Yo soy el que me tengo que disculpar, lamento ser tan protector tan … tan..-  
- Estúpido.- le complete inconscientemente.  
- Si, tan estúpido. Ya no eres la niña de la cual me imprime y eso me da miedo. Te amo y sin embargo estoy muerto de miedo.-  
- No temas – le dije acercándome más a el, su piel descubierta, por que solo estaba con su pantalon, me producía cosquilleos en mis manos que estaban aferradas a su pecho.- Estamos mágicamente unidos…-

Esta vez lo besé yo y él me correspondió tan dulcemente que me parecía una tortura tener que separarme de vez en vez para respirar. Mis manos bajaron de su pelo hacia sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho y su abdomen. Jugaron con ese recorrido cuantas veces quise y el me respondía con breves gemidos.  
De pronto mi espalda se apoyo sobre el árbol del que anteriormente tropecé y caí, las manos de Quil estaban a ambos lados de mí formando una jaula de la cual no me podía escapar, ni quería hacerlo. Nos miramos por unos segundos examinándonos lentamente.

No lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo, realmente lo amaba con todo mi ser. Y le daría todo.

_Todo_.

**POV Quil**

Ni en mis mejores sueños imagine lo que vivía en estos segundos. Ni en mis mejores sueños ella aparecía de la nada, enlodada por completo, llena de lágrimas y me decía que estábamos unidos por algo mágico y que me amaba con tanta pasión, con tanto sentimiento como lo había hecho.  
Ni en mis mejores sueños ella me besaba con tal intensidad, con tal necesidad. Casi tan abrumadora como la mía.

Por fin, estaba _completo_.

Por fin pude decirle lo que sentía, ella me entendió y me correspondió. Lo sentía en sus caricias, en sus tortuosas caricias. ¡RAYOS! Este sentimiento es demasiado... demasiado irreal, potente. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad.

No podía dejar de tocarla ni de sentirla. Cada paso, cada roce ella lo recibía de la misma forma que yo se lo daba. Con entrega y con cariño..no, con amor. Profundo y sincero amor.

Magico, esa era la palabra.

La lleve hacia el árbol que había roto de la tristeza que ya se había esfumado. Quería hacer algo más con ella y no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado, por eso creo que fueron mis instintos los que jugaron por mi esta vez y lo agradecí enormemente. Sus manos en mi vientre habían provocado tal actitud en mí. Se sentían quemar y eso me gustaba.

Quería sentir más de eso… Más de ella. _Ahora_.

Tome su cintura con más fuerza y la subí un poco. Ella en respuesta emitió un leve gemido y cruzo sus piernas en mis caderas, tal movimiento tan poco predecible de mi inocente pequeña, me dio una potente descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en aquella parte dormida hace tanto. Aquella parte que la esperaba solo a ella y que ahora ella misma estaba despertando. Gruñí al notar que volvía a acariciar mi desnudo pecho. ¿Por que había esperado tanto para sentir esto? Juro que todos estos años, no fueron nada en comparación con estos segundos.  
Acaricie su pierna enrollada en mí mientras nos seguíamos besando desesperadamente. Me había olvidado que usaba su uniforme, que consistía en una falda de tablas, que ella insistía desde hace unos meses en usarla 7 dedos sobre la rodilla- ¡Rayos! Ahora se lo agradecía-. Y también en una camisa y un chaleco.

Ya me los imaginaba volando fuera de nuestra vista.

Metí mi mano bajo su chaleco y su camisa, toque por primera vez en mi vida su piel suave y tersa bajo su camisa por sobre su ombligo.

Fascinante.

Ella dio un respingo y separó su boca de la mía para dar un gemido parecido al mío cuando ella me tocaba.

Sonreí.

Ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Continúe el camino que delineaba mis dedos por su piel. Mientras nuestros labios se volvían a encontrar, y nuestras lenguas volvían a encontrarse en una danza exquisita. Logre un gemido más largo y más placentero cuando mi mano siguió recorriendo su vientre. Me sentí orgulloso y mi vanidad subió varios puntos, porque yo y nadie mas que yo había provocado eso en ella.

Y sabia que YO era el _primero _y seguramente sería el _único_.

Bueno si ella lo disfrutaba, yo también lo haría.

Tenía una mano acariciando su muslo y la otra sobre su busto cuando sentí unos pasos aproximarse.  
Me aleje de ella y me puse como muralla para protegerla. Ella se extraño ante mi reacción y puso su mejor cara de desconcierto. Me costaba muchísimo dejarla así de…así de…¿entusiasmada? Pero ¡entiéndanme! Era de noche en un bosque oscuro.. Convengamos que no era muy seguro y mucho menos para alguien como Claire.

! Mierda ¡ Ahora él que tenía que calmarse era yo. Respira Quil...vamos.

Piensa en otra cosa.

¿Que hora era? Se me había pasado el tiempo volando, deberían ser mas de las 10. De seguro los padres de ella estarían más que preocupados, asustados por su pobre e indefensa pequeña…¡JA! y yo que estaba aquí con su hija haciendo cosas no muy infantiles. Si se enteraban de seguro ya no me querrían tanto ni me llamarían "buen muchacho".

Bueno, apenas supiera quien o que era quien se asomaba la llevaría a su casa, aunque quisiera con todas mis fuerzas seguir en donde nos habíamos quedado.

Los ruidos se acercaban y sentí a Claire abrazarme desde atrás. Temblaba.

- No te preocupes pequeña..estoy aquí – sentí un pequeño golpe en mi espalda.  
- No soy pequeña – me la imagine tal y como estaría, haciendo un puchero y con el ceño fruncido.  
- Lo se…pero no puedo evitarlo, tontita.- le tome una de sus manos y la cerré en la mía.

Por fin el origen del sonido salió de su escondite y sentí a Claire tensarse a mi lado. Su mano apretó como nunca a la mía y sus temblores se hicieron más notorios. ¡Claro! A ella no le parecía tan normal vernos en nuestras formas de lobos. Y Jacob apareció en aquella forma. Un lobo del porte de un caballo. ¿Quién no temería?

Me gire de modo de quedar frente a frente a mi pequeña mujercita Claire.

- Date vuelta y no mires… es Jacob no te hará nada.- le asegure - Pero ahora tendrá que volver a su forma humana y no quiero que lo veas desnudo..- Bien. ese había sido yo en Plan de chico celoso.  
Ella asintió obedientemente y se giro. Supuse por su posición que también sus ojos estarían cerrados. Sonreí y a la vez un mueca de tristeza inundo mi rostro. ¿ Me temería Claire si me viera como lobo?

Jacob muto y rápidamente se puso su pantalón atado a su tobillo.

- Quil, ¡hermano! Estábamos preocupados. Los padres de Claire no paran de llamar a tu casa y a la mía.-  
- Sí lo siento…- no supe que más decir.

¿ No fui a mi casa por que pensé que Claire no me quería y escape corriendo por el bosque? ¿Claire salió corriendo tras de mi y se perdió en el bosque? O peor aun ¿Estábamos de los mas cariñosos por eso no queríamos irnos a casa? Bueno, no fue necesaria tanta explicación de lo ultimo pues al parecer Jake notó nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, nuestros labios hinchados e húmedos y lo desarreglada que estaba Claire ( Por que yo no llevaba mucha ropa).

- Lo siento.. no quise interrumpir – dijo Jacob con su habitual sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Estaba a punto de borrársela con un golpe. Pero él fue más rápido y hablo – pero de verdad que están todos muy preocupados. hermano o llevas a tu chica a su casa o sus padres irán a la policía.-

Eso me hizo reaccionar. Tenia razón, tengo que llevarla ahora ya pero ¿como?.. Estábamos bien adentrados en el bosque y la única posibilidad que se me ocurría era aterradora para ella y para mí. De pronto un enorme temor me invadió.

- ¿Que sucede Quil?- pregunto con su dulce voz.- tenemos que irnos.. me darán un buen reto – rio ante la posibilidad pero yo no podía esbozar sonrisa.- mira..tranquilízate .. tengo un plan.-

Saco su celular y marco un número desconocido para mí. Comenzó a hablar de forma rápida y un tanto nerviosa. Comprendí que conversaba con una amiga o compañera de colegio. Le pidió que por favor le sirviera de coartada y que si sus padres preguntaban ella había estado en su casa toda la tarde y que viendo una película se les había pasado la hora. Comprendí que su amiga había accedido a la mentira y colgó. Pero volvió a marcar otro número. Su casa. Me sorprendí. ¿De donde sacaba tantas excusas?. Llamó a su casa y les dio la misma explicación. Creo que sus padres habían ofrecido ir a buscarla pero ella se negó de inmediato alegando que ya iba en camino y no valía la pena. De pronto del otro lado del teléfono escuche mi nombre.

- ¿Quil? – dijo ella y me miró.- Ehm.. no sé, quizás este con Jacob. ¿No?. Bien no sé papá. A penas sepa algo te aviso. Si nos vemos. No te preocupes. – por fin corto el teléfono definitivamente.

Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato. Seguramente yo tenía un gran signo de interrogación en mi rostro.  
- ¿Qué ra..? –  
- Lo siento – dijo – ya sabes como son mis padres de sobre protectores.... la verdad es que he adquirido ciertas destrezas actorales, no es que este orgullosa de eso - se sonrojo un poco. Aún estaba un poco asustada. lo podia sentir.

Eso me hizo preguntarme si alguna vez me había mentido a mí, dándome excusas tan bien elaboradas. Ella tuvo que adivinar mi pregunta por que me respondió al instante.

- Jamás te he dado excusas a ti Quil ¿ como crees que me quedaba charlando tanto rato contigo después de salir de clases en días de semana? Sabes que mis padres te adoran pero mi papa es mas protector que tu…- me regalo una sonrisa.

¿Estabamos conectados?... Creo que las palabras ya sobraban entre nosotros.

Tal revelacion me tranquilizo y me invadieron unos deseos enormes de besarla, me acercaba a ella cuando un carraspeo me interrumpió y de paso me quito un poco..Solo un poco la inspiración.

- Lamento interrumpir de nuevo.. pero de verdad chicos tenemos que irnos..- dijo Jacob un tanto incómodo. Ahora él era el incómodo. ¡Que bien se sentía la dulce venganza! - ahora.. estamos muy lejos de la reserva. La única posibilidad de llegar en menos de 5 minutos es ir corriendo… como …lobos.-

Cuando dijo eso Claire y yo saltamos en nuestros puestos. No quería que ella me viera en forma animal y me temiera como había temido a Jacob cuando lo vio. Por eso jamás le había permitido el vernos en fase, por que era más que obvio que me temería. Y eso me aterraba.

Era un cobarde. Pero el ver como ella se crispaba a mi costado ante la idea me hacia dudar.

- Debe haber otra posibilidad – dije esperanzado con que si hubiera. ¿No era tan grave llegar de madrugada o si? o Que de pronto me escontrara en la lista de los mas buscados de La Push ¿Verdad?

- No importa Quil… debo llegar ya.- dijo y algo en su mirada cambio quizás fascinación, quizás pánico. – prometo no mirar.

* * *

Chan!! XD

¿que les parecio? Creo que la interrupcion de jake nos corto la inspiracion a todas XDDD. en fin.. aww ya por fin estan juntos ¿ pero tendra tanto temor Claire a el lobo-Quil? uhhhh.....

Gracias por leer y por todos los review que me han dejado.. los leo y reviso todos... disculpen si nos los puedo responder todos. ^^..

Espero puedan dejar su opinion de este capitulo, y si lo estiman conveniente dar sugerencias y reclamos XD

nos leemos!!!

_**Enichepi**_


	5. Miedo

****

Madurez

Capitulo 5 :" Miedo"

POV Claire.

Estaba aterrada. Pero no podía demostrárselo. Me asuste cuando vi a Jacob pero Quil era diferente. No podía temer del hombre que amaba. ¡No podía!

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentía tanta curiosidad por verlo en la forma que jamás me lo permitió, que la morbosidad le gano a mi temor. Por eso le dije que no importaba. ¿Que tanto podría ser?

¡Vamos Claire! Eres una mujer fuerte.

¿O una niña miedosa?

Me di vuelta y cerré mis ojos como cuando Quil me dijo que lo hiciera. Tal como lo había hecho en el momento que Jacob cambio de lobo a humano, solo que ahora era la operación inversa. Pero por más que cerrara mis ojos, por más que me quedara quieta, el sonido aun estaba presente.  
De solo imaginar nuevamente temblé. Pero yo no quería solo imaginar.

Gire y lo vi. Lo vi trasformase de hombre -el hombre que yo amaba- a un gigantesco lobo color arena. Terrorífico, aterrador. Era como si su piel se rompiera y otro ser que se albergaba en su interior saliera furiosa y atrevidamente.

"Ya no era mi Quil. Ese animal frente a mi ya no era Quil". Fue lo primero que cruzo mi mente.

Su mirada se poso en mí y yo no pude evitar temblar más. Esa mirada. Por más que pensara que ese animal no era mi Quil, su mirada era la misma; sus ojos, su escancia, la sensación que provocaba en mi era la misma y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Solo un poco.

¿No era esto lo que tendría que suceder al Quil ser un licántropo? ¿Transformarse en lobo, convertirse en un animal?, pero solo de envase en el interior seguía siendo el mismo.

Y eso en mi interior yo lo sabía.

Algo en el brillo de su mirada me hizo creer que me estaba pidiendo permiso para hacer algo y que además estaba muerto de miedo tanto o más que yo. ¿Pero él por que? De pronto un gruñido como un llanto inundo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado luego de su transformación.

No quise mirarlo a los ojos. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y la tape. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y espere. ¿Qué? No sé, pero esperé. Sentí algo húmedo tocar las manos en mi rostro. Las moví de donde reposaban y vi que el gigantesco lobo me miraba.

Sin previo aviso – ni de mirada, ni de gruñido, nada - hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, me subió a su lomo y comenzó una veloz carrera. Su pelaje era suave y corto. Como su cabello.

Cuando me contaran las leyendas Quiluetes hace como 7 años, imagine un animal más tierno, más lindo. Un lobo que protegía la reserva. Debo admitir que lo que imagine no era ni un ápice de la realidad. Yo lo sabia, lo recuerdo en una de las tantas fogatas que asistimos. Pero necesitaba de alguna forma que él me lo dijiera personalmente, pero nada salía de él. En nuestra conversación – que aun recuerdo – me prohibió tajantemente verlo en su forma de lobo. Era la una cosa que no me permitía pedirle.

Sin embargo hoy, había accedido.

No quería caerme así que me aferre a su cuello. Si le tire su pelaje hasta el punto que se quejo de dolor, no me di cuenta.

Y no me importo, por que en ese instante solo temía por no caerme. ¡Rayos corría Demasiado rápido¡ Era hasta emocionante, adrenalinico.

La carrera se detuvo y yo por fin abrí mis ojos. El me bajo suavemente y cuando toque el suelo del patio trasero de mi casa comprendí lo que había sucedido. Los sentí alejarse e irse.

Me quede mirando el bosque, por donde supe ellos se habían ido. ¿Que había pasado? Me había parecido que un hermoso sueño donde yo y Quil estábamos juntos, amándonos se había transformado en una pesadilla con monstruo incluido.  
Por fin me había declarado a él, por fin había comprendido el vuelco que había experimentado mis sentimientos y él por fin había entendido que yo ya no era su pequeña niña.

¿Que diablos había salido mal? ¿Estaba yo preparada para el siguiente nivel? ¿Para aceptar la verdadera naturaleza de Quil?

La respuesta me asustaba, por que mi reacción anterior me asusto también.  
El monstruo no es él, el monstruo soy yo.

Me di cuenta que habían pasado mas de 5 minutos y el aún no volvía a mi. ¿Por que?  
- ¿Quil?.- llame casi en un susurro, casi en un sollozo.

Ahora que la impresión de cierta forma había terminado, podía pensar con claridad y eso me daba cierta perspectiva. Y claramente en esa perspectiva yo era la idiota.  
De nuevo lo había arruinado, el no volvería a mi. De nuevo creyó que estaba asustada. Bueno, lo estaba. Pero no por eso dejaba de amarlo. Sin él, mi vida no tenia sentido. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada?  
- ¡Quil! – volví a susurrar mas no tuve respuesta.

Creí por un momento ver como los arbustos del bosque en donde tenia posada mi mirada se movían, pero no lo alcance a verificar. La puerta de mi casa se abrió y mi padre salió buscándome.  
- ¡¡¡Claire!!! ¿donde te habías metido? ¡Mira como estas de sucia! – mi padre sonaba molesto, pero de nuevo no me importo. - ¿Por qué no nos avísate que te quedabas donde Katie? ¿eh? Nos preocupaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

Ese fue el detonante, las lágrimas empezaron a salir por segunda vez en ese día y ambas veces por el mismo motivo. No aguante y me gire donde sabía que mi padre me recibiría, sabia que estaría confundido y hasta preocupado por mi extraña actitud. Quizás se imaginaria cosas que no eran, quizás se preocuparía pero en ese momento no podía evitar que mis mejillas de humedecieran. No lo podía evitar.

- Hija, no tienes que llorar. no estoy molesto.- me repetía mientras me acariciaba mi espalda.

No le respondí. Juntos entramos a la casa y mi madre nos esperaba. Cuando por fin pude hablar un poco les dije que me había ido mal en el test de matemática y que me sentía mal por ello. Además les explique que al venir tan rápido a casa me había caído en el lodo y me había hecho esta herida en la rodilla. Ellos me creyeron y me dijeron que fuera a ducharme y cambiarme.  
Accedí, pero les pedí que por favor me dejaran ir a mi habitación a acostarme, después de ducharme, por que no me sentía bien como para cenar y ellos accedieron al ver mi rostro y al escuchar mi tono de voz. Se los agradecí, me duche, me cambie y me encerré en mi cuarto. No quería hacer nada más.

Simplemente no me apetecía.

**POV Qui**l

Iba a ir a despedirme de ella. Quería asegurarme que estaba bien. Pero recordé… recordé…

-_ Date vuelta amor. No mires_.- le había dicho y ella me había obedecido.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, pues giró. Había contemplado todo. Había visto como mi cuerpo de despedazaba y me transformaba en lobo. Eso asustaría a cualquiera y mucho mas a Claire. Recordé lo que le había pasado a Seth cuando su padre lo vio cambiar de forma. Él había Muerto de la impresión.

_ Muerto.  
_  
Pues entonces, ella debería estar en estado de shock. Quizás no quisiera verme más. Quizás…

Fue entonces cuando la escuche decir mi nombre y mi corazón dio un vuelco en 360º grados. Me estaba llamando, me quería a su lado. Me apresure a ponerme los pantalones rasgados que colgaban en mi tobillo. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía temerme. Que no le haría daño y que por supuesto, la amaba.  
Ya se lo había demostrado y ella me lo había demostrado a mí. Claire repitió el llamado y yo estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí y escuche a su padre en la puerta trasera de su casa. Me detuve, muy a mi pesar.

Lo vi acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la espalda. La escuche llorar y eso me entristeció ¿Por que llora? No quiero que llore. Yo quería abrazarla y reconfortarla, besarle la sien y asegurarle que todo iba bien. Pero no pude. Entraron y me quede mirando la ventana de su habitación. Con la esperanza que quizás me buscara. Con la esperanza que Claire me necesitara tanto como yo a ella.

Note que a los minutos – calcule unos 25 minutos aproximadamente - su luz se encendía y vi su sombra en las cortinas. Esos segundos se me hicieron eternos. Ella no hacia nada, nada. De pronto las cortinas se movieron y ella miro por la ventana sin abrirla. Sus ojos aun rojos e hinchados me decían que no paraba de llorar. Abrió la ventana y la vi asomarse. Su pelo jugo con el viento que soplaba suavemente y sus manos sacaron los juguetones mechones de su rostro.

No aguante más. Nunca lo había hecho pero esta vez mi conciencia no pudo detenerme. Ella ya no estaba en su ventana mirando hacia el bosque, pero había dejado la ventana abierta. ¡Con este Frio! Corrí y trepé hacia su habitación. Fui cuidadoso de no meter nada de ruido. ¡Rayos! Esto de ser licántropo traía sus ventajas.

Moví las cortinas que me impedían verla, me introduje por la ventana y entre. Mi corazón latía más rápido que el de un colibrí. Me sentía extraño, me sentía como un ladrón en casa de policía, me sentía emocionado por lo prohibido y sentía que estaba haciendo una locura. Pero ¡Rayos! Se sentía tan bien.  
Aunque estaba todo sucio -la reserva era un lugar húmedo, por lo tanto con mucho barro- mi cuerpo era prueba fehaciente de eso.

Me importo poco. No iba a tocar nada. Solo quería mirar y hablar si se podía.

La vi en su cama recostada abrazando un cojín. Aun sollozaba, pues veía como sus hombros se movían constantemente. No me sintió entrar ni tampoco acercarme. Mire mis manos y mis pies, estaban todos sucios. Aun le sangraba un poco su herida en su rodilla. Me sentí culpable. Ella se había duchado, estaba limpia, mientras que yo, bueno yo estaba como imaginan.  
Acaricie su rodilla tratando de aliviar el dolor, cuidando de no infectarla, solo la rodee con la parte limpia de mis dedos.

Quizás una de las razones de su llanto era el escozor de la herida. Tal vez podría ayudar en algo.

Ella salto al sentir el tacto de mi piel sobre la suya. Soltó la almohada y me miró con espanto. ¡Claro! se suponía que yo no debería estar aquí, en su habitación. Se suponía que yo no debería haber entrado a hurtadilla. Y se suponía que debería haberle advertido de mi presencia antes de tocarla. ¡Gran genio Quil Ateara!

- Hola – Le dije. Definitivamente hoy estaba brillante. Ella no respondió, y solo se limito a seguir llorando.- ¡Hey! Lamento haberte asustado.- le iba a limpiar sus lagrimas pero mis manos estaban indecentes. Por lo que mi brazo se quedo extendido y se detuvo unos milímetros de ella.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto.

¿Qué más daba ocultar ya mis sentimientos?

- Me preocupe. Pensé que te habías aterrado con el viaje y con la…con la trasformación. Pensé que ya no querrías verme. Y me preocupe el por que estabas llorando, quise venir a verte.- Como le explicaba que me moría por dentro de pensar que ella estaba mal o que necesitaba algo. Por su actitud me demostraba que no me quería ahí, estaba en lo cierto ella me temía ahora que me había visto como lobo.- Si te molesta me voy.-  
- No te vayas por favor… -

Tomo mi mano que había quedado en el aire y la acerco, sin embargo yo no quería ensuciarla.

- ¿Por que te alejas?- me pregunto al ver mi actitud.  
- No te quiero ensuciar- le confesé. Grandiosa forma de romper el hielo. Claire rio un poco, lo cual me tranquilizo.  
- No me importa – Dijo – Además ..- miro la alfombra por donde yo había pasaso segundos antes. Sí, estaba un poco sucia. Debo confesar que yo había contribuido a eso.- No te preocupes por pequeñeces.-  
- ¿No estas asustada de mi?- Se ruborizo y oculto su rostro de mi vista.  
- Lo estaba. sentí pánico al verte y lo siento por eso. Soy una estúpida ¿Como temer al hombre que amo? -

Algo cálido inundo mi interior, desde mi vientre a mi pecho. Algunos lo describirían como mariposas, yo lo asemejaba a un vértigo placentero. Hoy había sido un día de emociones fuertes pero ninguna se comparaba a las otras. Todas diferentes pero todas iguales de potentes.

- No volveré a transformarme Claire. Lamento… de verdad que lo siento. No debería haber aceptado esa idea, Soy…-  
- Creí que te había perdido de nuevo cuando no volviste por mi, cuando me dejaste en mi patio.-  
- No, yo no…- Puso su mano en mi boca, quería que me callara. Nada mejor que su tacto para lograrlo.  
- La que lo lamenta soy yo, Chico lobo – sonrió con un deje de tristeza- La estúpida soy yo…Quizás sí sea una inmadura. Quizás sí sea la niñita pequeña que tanto amaste y no la mujer que pretendo.- más lagrimas comenzaron a salir y ya no me retuve.

Pase mis manos y las limpie. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir mi calor. Y como solía hacer últimamente tomo mi mano y la retuvo en la suya. Su cara de tristeza y congoja me dejaba sin aliento.  
- Lo siento.- repitió – no soy quien mereces.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Cómo dice eso? La tome entre mis brazos y le tome de su barbilla para que me mirara. Para que nuestras miradas se encontraran y no se pudieran perder en otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros.

Ella y yo en nuestra burbuja.

- Te amo. Ahora y siempre. Si te asusta mi forma de lobo no me trasformare mas. Por que quiero estar contigo, por que soy yo quien es demasiada poca cosa para ti, pero te amo… con toda mi alma. No sabes cuanto duele amarte tanto y que tu no lo quieras entender.-

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esas malditas lágrimas no dejaban de salir? Sentí sus pequeñas manos cerrarse en mi nuca y empujando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Entendí lo que quería hacer cuando cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus rosados labios.

Nos besamos. Ya no con la fuerza de nuestros instintos, ya no con la sorpresa de algo nuevo. Sino que nos besamos con tanta ternura y con tanto amor que es difícil explicarlo con palabras. Por mas hermosas que estas palabras puedan resultar.  
El roce era tan placentero como doloroso. ¿Como puede un corazón aguantar tanto amor y no reventar?  
Mis manos habían bajado a su cuello y por el momento ahí no molestaban. Sentía su pulso bajo mis palmas era fuerte y rápido. Claire estaba igual que yo. Sus sollozos ya habían cesado y habían sido reemplazados por suspiros. Sus suspiros contra mi boca.

Amaba sentirlos. Eran como una adicción, de la cual no quería rehabilitarme.

Jamás.

.

* * *

Oh lo siento!!! me disculpo por no actualizar antes.. si miento seria feo asi que espero los tomates despues de la declaracion: me olvide!! si! tenia presupuestado subir el lunes, pero los dias pasaron y heme aqui un jueves.. lo siento!

bueno..pero que les parecio? *-*

no sean timidas y dejen sus review!!!!

**AGRADESCO TODOS LOS RR RECIBIDOS!!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!!!!**

**_ENICHEPI_**


	6. Sin reservas

**"Madurez"**

**Capitulo 6: "Sin reservas"**

**POV Claire.**

El había entrado en mi habitación a escondidas. El me había dicho que me amaba, por segunda vez en el día. Con hermosas palabras.

"_Te amo. Ahora y siempre. Si te asusta mi forma de lobo no me trasformare mas. Por que quiero estar contigo, por que soy yo quien es demasiada poca cosa para ti, pero te amo… con toda mi alma. No sabes cuanto duele amarte tanto y que tu no lo quieras entender"_

Y yo no paraba de llorar, no por que no lo amara o por que estuviera triste. Deje de llorar por tristeza y desconsuelo cuando lo vi en mi habitación de pie frente a mi cama, acariciándome mi rodilla; cuando me dijo que estaba preocupado por mí. De ahí en adelante mis lagrimas derramadas eran de felicidad, de esas lagrimas que no pueden dejar de salir por más que te propongas evitarlo ¿lo han sentido? Sí es así, me entenderán.

_Yo también te amo, y muchísimo._ Quise decirle, quise gritarle, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca mas mis manos se movieron solas y se dirigieron a su cuello, a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí en lo que sabia era una acción inevitable a estas alturas.

Sí, era inevitable en ese instante que nuestros labios se volvieran a unir por tercera vez.

El mantuvo sus manos en mi cuello y se sentía su calor abrasador en él.

Mis lágrimas cesaron y de mi boca comenzaron a salir suspiros entrecortados que Quil atrapaba apenas salían. No se cuanto rato estuvimos en este vaivén roces lentos, cariñosos, tiernos, especiales.

¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué mes? ¿Dónde estoy? Había ya perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Para mi solo existía el y yo. Nosotros, nada más que eso.

De un momento a otro el aire se hizo necesario y nos separamos escasos milímetros. Podía sentir su respiración cálida unirse con la mía, aunque aún tenia mis ojos cerrados podía fácilmente visualizar la imagen frente a mi sin necesidad de verle.

El también mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento porque era uno de esos momentos especiales entre nosotros.

De esos que le contaríamos a nuestros nietos.

Ya no quedaba ninguna duda ningún temor, nada. Éramos libres, podríamos estar juntos sin reservas ni restricciones. Ahora existía un nosotros, porque éramos una sola persona.

Más que unidos; complementados. ¿Por qué demore tanto en darme cuenta de esto? ¿Acaso el lo sabía mucho antes que yo?

Abrí mis ojos. Quil había retirado sus manos de mi cuello y nuestras respiraciones se habían recuperado su ritmo habitual. Ahora me observaba y juro que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Lo cual lo hacia lucir encantador.

- Te amo – le dije.

- Lo sé – me respondió y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa radiante. La cual termino por hipnotizarme por completo. – lo acabo de comprobar. ¿Sabes? No me cansare nunca de besarte- me regaló pequeños besos, más bien roces en mis labios. Rápidos y juguetones.

- Ni yo de recibirlos –

De pronto, sin previo aviso dejo el juego y se levanto de golpe. Me dejo, como dirían vulgarmente, "marcando ocupado". ¿Por que se levanto y dejo de besarme? ¿Por que tenía una mirada nerviosa, mirando el piso enlodado y la ventana simultáneamente?

Ahh, comprendí cuando sentí el golpeteo en mi puerta. Suave y sencillo.

…

¡Oh!

- Me tengo que ir – me dijo en susurro y se dispuso a irse en dirección de la ventana.

No quería que se fuera, pero las consecuencias de que mi padre nos viera - solos, en el piso, y en una posición comprometedora- serian catastróficas. Ya lo imaginaba. Por eso me conforme y no evite que se fuera.

Movió la cortina y giro a verme. Yo corrí a su encuentro y lo bese. ¿No tenia nada de malo darle un beso de despedida? ¿Verdad? Me separe… ¿Y uno de buenas noches? Lo volví a besar pero no disfrute mucho ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abría al instante después.

- ¿Claire? ¿Que haces en la ventana? – Me dijo mi madre, con tono de alarma y regaño. Pero nada me perturbaría hoy, mañana y toda la semana.

Era feliz, dichosa. Juraría que una sonrisa boba adornaba mi rostro en estos precisos momentos. Quil había saltado desde mi ventana hasta el patio y luego se había perdido en el bosque. No sin antes despedirse a la distancia.

- Tomando aire fresco mama – me gire y me dirigí a mi cama dispuesta a dormir o aparentar hacerlo.

- Juraría que vi algo moverse en la ventana antes ..- dijo pensativa mi madre y el corazón me salto en su espacio dentro de mi pecho. Reí nerviosa. No podría haberlo visto, era imposible…¿Verdad?

- ¿De que hablas mama?..¿Q..Quien iba a estar en mi ventana?, solo fue una sombra-

Si tienes razón, ya a dormir. No quiero mañana tener que venir a levantarte con una orquesta.- me ordeno y yo obedecí. Como nunca, pero ya saben.

¡Oh por Dios Claire! Mira el piso, todo sucio - Exclamo mi madre con tono perturbado pero.. no la tome en cuenta porque...

Yo ya andaba en mi nube esponjosa y no me bajaría.

**POV Quil.**

Ahora mi vida estaba perfecta. Aunque perfecta no definiría mi actual estado, pero dejémoslo en eso para que se entienda el concepto.

Con Claire estamos juntos y felices. La verdad era que no contaba los días ni las semanas estando con ella, así que no puedo decirles con exactitud la cantidad de tiempo que había trascurrido. Aun no le decíamos nada a sus padres de que ya éramos algo mas que Guardián y protegida, niña y niñero. ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Siendo sincero con ustedes no me importaba. Varias veces me habían dicho que yo era el chico perfecto para ella. No les podría importar que estuviéramos saliendo ahora ¿Verdad?

Eran las 5:3 0PM y como siempre iba a buscarla al colegio, era en estas instancias las que dedicábamos exclusivamente a nosotros.

Y esta tarde no era la excepción. Ahí estaba yo apoyado sobre la pared enfrente del establecimiento de seguro con una sonrisa boba y la mirada perdida.

Me tendría que ver estúpido, como me lo había reiterado mil veces Jacob. Pero él no tenía nada que reprocharme.

El estaba hace años mil veces peor que yo.

Jake.

Fue difícil decirle a Jacob que ya no me trasformaría más en lobo, por que Yo y Claire ya estábamos listos para vivir nuestra vida juntos. Por lo tanto ya no encontraba razón para seguir transformándome, para seguir siendo inmortal cuando mi razón de ser no lo era.

Yo moriría con ella, de eso estaba seguro. Moriríamos de viejitos y juntos.

Aún recuerdo su reacción y no puedo evitar tener una presión en mi pecho.

_Me palmeo el hombro y me dio ánimos. Note un deje de tristeza en su mirada, pero no quise indagar, a mi también me dolía el saber que ya no lo podría seguir más en sus carreras y que algún día ya no podría ni siquiera conversar con él. Estaba decidiendo mi muerte, pero no podía hacer otra cosa._

_- Sé feliz, hermano. – _Es todo lo que me dijo,_ me abrazo y me sonrió._

_No era una despedida, si no más bien unas palabras de amistad. Y las apreciaba demasiado._

Escuche el timbre que anunciaba su salida. Espere impacientemente buscándola entre la multitud con la mirada, tampoco era la idea parecer tan desesperado. La vi salir con su grupo de amigas, como siempre entre risas y cuchicheos.

Ya la veía venir a mi cuando unos chicos interrumpieron el avance del grupo. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, haciendo bromas y todas riéndose menos Claire que me buscaba con la mirada y ¡Claro! Me encontró con el ceño fruncido inconscientemente.

¿Que se creían esos estúpidos para retrasar a Claire? Especialmente uno que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Le hice señas como para que se apurara. No la quería presionar pero ¡Joder! Me estaba sintiendo impaciente.

Como no vi progreso, me acerque yo. Sí, como un tonto y miserable novio celoso.

- Hola – salude y me hice notar en el grupo. No era que un chico de casi 3 metros, contextura ancha y marcados músculos no se hiciera notar de inmediato pero esta vez lo hice con intención.- Claire …-

- Quil, oh si… ya me iba. Lo siento chicos, pero creo que no podre ir.- Dijo y se volteo a mí con una cara de aburrimiento y vergüenza.

- Pero vamos, Claire. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a bailar? – se le acercó y le tomo del brazo, ella se veía realmente incomoda.- además tus amigas me han dicho que no tienes novio... entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

¿Qué no tenia novio? ¿Y Yo que era? Bien, nunca se lo había pedido formalmente pero esta implícito en nuestra relación ¿Verdad?

- Chicos de verdad, no sé de donde sacaron que no tengo novio.- Sus amigas se rieron al unisono, mientras me miraban y yo no podía decir palabra. ¡Genial! – verán les presento a mi novio - me señalo y se zafo del agarre del muchacho y me tomo del brazo – Quil.-

Los chicos parecieron asustarse, balbucearon algo como "pensábamos que era tu hermano" o algo así. Sus amigas se fueron riendo de la situación y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro habitual recorrido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte. No entendía nada, que no tenia novio, que un chico la invito a salir, que yo…yo no hice nada. Esto era nuevo para mí.

- Disculpa a las molestas de mis amigas.-

- No hablaba de tus amigas –

- Ahh..Steve..ehm.. bueno el … nos, - Sí, se puso nerviosa. Mala señal.- me estaba invitando al baile de fin de curso.-

- No me habías dicho nada.-

- Es que no valía la pena, se que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas.-

- ¿Irías con ese tipo? –

- NO.. no ..por supuesto que no. –

Bueno, de todos modos lo sabia.- le dije y es que lo que sentía. Pero algo en mi no podía estar menos inquieto con esta situación.

Incomodo seria la palabra.

Claire paro en seco, y me observo con una mirada recriminatoria. Sabia que se estaba enojando o que por lo menos aparentaba estarlo pero no sabia el motivo.

No sé como describirlo.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No estas preocupado? ¿Ni siquiera intimidado? –

- ¿Intimidado por que? – me extraño su pregunta.

- Por Steve, parecieras dar todo por hecho. – me mostro su espalda y me oculto su rostro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Sinceramente no logre entender la razón de aquella frase. ¿Dar por hecho?

- Nada –

Me silencie como ella, solo que esta vez mi mente comenzó a divagar en la situación anterior. ¿Qué sentí? Sentí que esos tipos no me cayeron bien, nada bien. Especialmente ese Steve. ¡Puaj!.

Celos.

¿Fue eso? Claro que si. Pero no tenía motivos como para, porque sabía que Claire y Yo estábamos unidos por algo mágico y duradero que ningún simple humano podría romper.

¿Seria capaz Claire de alguna vez enamorarse de otro?

No, no seria capaz.

El silencio nos seguía gobernando, ese silencio incomodo tan poco placentero. Lo odiaba. Decidí hablar yo, de modo que tuve adelantar la invitación que tenia planeado formular mas tarde.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones con Jake y Nessie? Los cuatro. El sábado. –

- ¿Al parque de diversiones? – pregunto girándose.

- Sí, es lo que acabo de decir… ¿Que dices? –

- ¿Seria como una cita doble?-

- Si, se podría decir que sí – reí ante su comentario y su rostro al preguntar.

- Nuestra primera cita oficial… wow..- sonrió de manera radiante y sus ojos brillaron hermosamente – si, ¡vamos!- comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor mío.

La tome por la cintura al notarla saltar más cerca de mi. Y ella me miro como siempre lo hacia que estábamos cerca sin besarnos. Y bueno, estaba seguro- y ella también- que no tardaríamos en unir nuestros labios.

- ¿Ya no estas enojada? – le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y la cabeza un poco ladeada.

- Un poco – Me dijo con un leve rubor y con su ceño infantilmente fruncido. Acerque nuestros rostros de modo que sentía su respiración cálida chocar en mi mejilla.

- ¿Ah sí? –

- Sí…-

Su ultima palabra fue más un susurro que una afirmación, lo que me dio la certeza que esta pequeña disputa había acabado, si se podría llamar disputa, por que nunca me di cuenta cuando empezó y el motivo de ella.

Bah! Ya no importaba. Lo que tenía toda mi atención en estos momentos, con el sonido de la playa de La Push de fondo, era un sonrojada Claire.

**

Era el día. Sus padres habían accedido a dejarla ir, con la condición que volviera temprano pues ellos tenían que ir a una de sus reuniones mensuales y querían verla antes de irse. Y claro yo me quedaría cuidándola como siempre. Habíamos quedado en juntarnos en la entrada con Jake y Nessie. Así que aun teníamos tiempo para llegar, ellos nunca llegaban a tiempo. No me pregunten por que.

Claire estaba vestida de manera tentadora. Me golpee mentalmente. No podía pensar en Claire de esa forma y lamentablemente para ella y para mi, esto se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente. La observe cautelosamente de nuevo; lucía unos pantalones cortos sobre las rodillas, una polera color naranja cubierta por un chaleco corto negro. Su pelo estaba tomado en una cola alta. Se veía hermosa, sin exagerar.

Y claro yo estaba ya babeando mientras esperábamos. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y ella jugaba con mis dedos. Un gesto tan sencillo que te brinda tanta tranquilidad y amor que parece imposible, es la representación física de nuestra unión hacia el mundo.

- ¿Por que demoran tanto? – me pregunto.

- No lo sé, no contestan sus celulares – empecé a caminar y la arrastre conmigo – Comenzaremos sin ellos.-

Entramos al parque y nos detuvimos al centro. Decidiendo por donde partir, yo no era muy bueno con eso de elegir así que la dejaría a ella. Me gire y la observe con la vista fija en la noria.

- ¿Quieres subir a eso? – le dije apuntando la noria en cuestión.

Asintió enérgicamente, se coloco un dedo en sus labios.

- Mmm… pero mas tarde.-

- Como quieras .- la bese en la frente y seguimos caminando.

De pronto escuche que alguien nos llamaba.

¡Por fin habían llegado!

* * *

Ehh tardeeee pero lleguee!!!

bueno no tengo muschos coments por que he tenido una semana fatal... estamos a finales de semestre lo q significa destruccion del pobre estudianteeee!!!

U.U

preparen los pañuelos...es todo lo que puedo decir.. muajuaaju

saludos y apapaxos!!!

No olviden de dejar sus review.. !!! si desean hacerlos y si no TAMBIEN!! XD broma

XD

**_ENICHEPI_**


	7. Entrega

**Madurez  
**

**Capitulo 7: Entrega**

**Claire POV**

Como siempre tarde.

Venían con la mejillas coloradas y sin aliento, supuse que era por la carrera que se habían mandado para poder llegar con 20 minutos de retraso y no 1 hora. Lo cual agradecí. No me malinterpreten, me caen bien solo que odio la impuntualidad.  
Jacob...Aún no podía olvidar a Jacob en su forma de lobo.  
Me estremecía de solo pensarlo, pero era algo que ya aceptaba. Comprendía que era parte de su naturaleza. Parte de ser un Quilluete.  
Nessie… bueno ella era especial, en cierto modo. Desde que la conocía que lucia igual, lo cual no me parece extraño. Considerando que tengo un novio Mitad lobo. Quizás ella también guardaba un secreto que estaba segura no me correspondía conocer y tampoco me interesaba por el momento. Lo bueno de ella es que era muy abierta a escucharte y dar consejo. Resultaba ser muy madura en algunas cosas y muy infantil en otras.

No es que yo sea la gran sabelotodo, pero me han dicho que soy muy perceptiva con ciertas cosas y muy tonta con otras.

Todo en perfecto equilibrio, pero ella se veían tan sabia.

Me resultaba tierno verlos tomados de las manos de la misma forma que Quil y yo lo hacíamos. Desde siempre han estado juntos y nadie puede negar que son más que felices juntos. El brillo en su mirada lo comprueba ¿Tendré yo el mismo fulgor? Mire de reojo a Quil mientras conversaba con los chicos. Sonreí inconscientemente y apreté mas nuestras manos mientras caminábamos.  
El correspondió el gesto sujetándola con sus dos manos y regalándome una mirada dulce.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos? – pregunto entusiasta.  
- Pensé que tenías todo planeado.- dijo Jacob con tono burlesco.- ya que nos invitaste.-  
- Pues ya ves que no, además no puedo planear nada por que no se cuales son los gustos de Reneesme.-  
- No te preocupes por mi Quill, yo me divierto con cualquier cosa. Este parque es estupendo.- menciono observando el lugar con una radiante sonrisa.

Nessie era hermosa, tenía una pálida piel que adornaba de manera perfecta su rostro ovalado y sus rizos cobrizos. Nadie dudaría de enamorarse de ella, de conquistarla y Jacob había ganado su corazón de eso estaba segura ¿Como sino, estarían tan compenetrados?  
Me daba un poco de pena el saber que ella era así de hermosa. ¿Envidia? No. Pero si me gustaría ser la mitad de linda que ella para poder estar a la altura de mi Quil. Sabia que el estaba imprimado de mi, pero yo quería que estuviera enamorado. Quería que si no existiera ese hechizo que nos unía irrefutablemente, si no existiera en el mundo la magia, incluso así podamos estar juntos.

Enamorados.

Yo lo amo, estoy segura de lo que siento. No me imagino viviendo mi vida o besando otros labios que no sean los de él. Y sé que él también me ama, me lo ha demostrado. Entonces, ¿Por que dudo que lo nuestro no es amor?

Sí, ya lo sé.

Por que soy una miedosa y cobarde. ¡Rayos!

- Me parece una buena idea – escuche decir a Quil, mientras se dirigía hacia mi.- ¿vamos? –

No quise responder solo me dispuse a seguirlo. No quería quedar como que no había escuchado ni un ápice de lo que habían dicho, eso era de mala educación. Lo único que vi fue que Nessie iba adelante dando saltitos y Jacob venia a nuestro ritmo.

Nos plantamos fuera de una casa oscura, un tanto descuidada. Con telarañas y …

y…

¡Oh no! ¡OH no!

¡¡¡Odiaba las casas embrujadas y las mansiones del terror!!!

Ya lo dije y había quedado más que claro con el suceso del bosque… YO ERA TERRIBLEMENTE MIEDOSA.

- Qu..¿que significa esto? – le pregunte a Quil, deteniendo mi andar y por lo tanto también el de él. Estaba segura que sabía de mi terror hacia este tipo de cosas ¿Qué le había echo pensar que mi idea de una cita romántica incluía bajo ningún concepto, una mansión embrujada?  
- Vamos.. – me dijo haciendo un puchero.- no te arrepentirás ahora, estabas de acuerdo hace un rato ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-  
- Yo..- como le decía.. "Si es que no escuche nada de lo que dijieron".  
- Ya vale…vamos. Además nessie esta muy entusiasmada es la primera vez que viene a este tipo de cosas.- me la apunto.

Y allí estaba. Emocionadísima con una sonrisa aun más grande de la que siempre lucia su rostro. ¿Cómo decirle que no? A ella era imposible negarle algo ¿Como lo lograba?. Camine dudosa. Ellos compraron las entradas y nos dispusimos a esperar en la fila, que para mi desgracia avanzo rápido. Era uno de esos juegos en los que tienes que recorrer la casa a pie y donde te encuentras con habitaciones con actores y eso.

No por que sabia que no era real me iba a dar menos miedo.

Entramos en grupo. Yo tomaba fuertemente la mano de Quil y el me sonreía de manera alentadora.

No me iba a pasar nada, primero por que estaba con Quil, Y segundo por que nada de esto era real.

Pasamos por varias habitaciones y creo que quede difonica de tanto gritar. Para mi vergüenza personal fui la única por que Nessie a quien consideraba mi compañera de gritos no profirió ninguno. Es más se rió con todas las habitaciónes, pero la que se llevo el premio de la burla fue la de Drácula; se burlaba y alegaba que era demasiado ridículo. A mi me pareció horroroso.

Me sentía atroz.

Cuando salimos ya estaba oscuro, sin embargo solo eran las 6:30 de la tarde aún me quedaba una hora de diversión. Y esperaba que esta vez si fuera diversión, sino le pediría a Quil que me reembolsara el dinero. No, él me había invitado no podía pedir eso.

- ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso!, nunca me había reído tanto – dijo Jacob tomando el estomago de tanta carcajada.-  
- Sí – le segundo Nessie .- No puedo creer que crean que eso da miedo.-  
- Lo que si da miedo es tu tía oxigenada cuando le esconden el espejo.- le respondió Jacob.  
- JAJAJA.. si.- Quil estaba igual que jake de divertido. Y yo solo estaba tratando de retener las nauseas.  
- Jake basta. No me gusta que molesten a mi tía Rosalie.- dijo frunciendo el ceño

De un momento a otro todos me quedaron mirando. No se que cara tenia por que Quil se acerco a mi de manera casi imposible y me tomo en brazos.

- La llevare al baño.- le dijo a los demás y partió raudo a su destino.

Cuando llegamos me baje como pude y corrí al interior del recinto higiénico. Lo demás se lo podrán imaginar, no hace falta que entre en detalles ¿verdad?

Y ahí se nos arruino la diversión. ¿Quien me manda aceptar algo que no quería por motivos poderosos? Dígase, estomago frágil y mente asustadiza.  
Soy de las personas que cuando se asustan mucho, su primera reacción es devolver medio almuerzo.

Me disculpe con nuestros acompañantes, pero me aseguraron que no me preocupara y que los disculpara por insistir. Ellos no tenían la culpa, era yo y mi debilidad.

Nos devolvimos a mi casa. Sabia que mis padres estarían esperándonos y aunque no era la hora tope que nos habían dado ellos estarían ahí, vigilando nuestra llegada. Odiaba esa sobreprotección, como si yo no pudiera cuidarme sola o que con Quil no estaría segura. Al llegar ellos se alegraron de sobremanera por que significaba que podrían salir mas temprano a su reunión mensual de "amigos de la lectura". Se despidieron cuando el reloj toco las 7 PM, dándonos las indicaciones de siempre y recomendando a Quil lo que siempre le recomendaban. Estaba segura que el se sabia eso de memoria pero por buena educación las escuchaba siempre. Su paciencia era otra cualidad de el que me volvía loca.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse cuando estaba sirviéndome un jugo en la cocina. Se habían ido y Quil y yo habíamos quedado solos…

Como la vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, esa mágica noche donde lo nuestro realmente empezó.  
Mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lo podía sentir. Lo único que me importaba ahora era que el no me viera en este estado tan revelador. Tenía que calmarme sino quería ser demasiado evidente.

Sentí sus pasos alcanzar la cocina. Gire y lo vi acercarse. Tome un sorbo de mi bebida, para ocultar mi mirada timida y mis mejillas acaloradas.

¿Qué hacia que su sola presencia me dejara con las piernas como gelatina?

**Quil POV**

- ¿Estas mejor? – le pregunte al entrar en la cocina cuando sus padres ya se habían ido.

Ella tomaba un jugo en el último rincón de su cocina, puso sus mejillas tras el vaso y giro a verme con una mirada muy infantil y traviesa cuando escucho mi voz. Era increíble el poder que tenia su mirada sobre mi, me desarmaba por completo dejándome indefenso en tan solo segundos, la perfecta arma mortal.

- S..sí, Yo creo.- saco el vaso de su rostro y lo puso sobre la repisa no sin antes darle el ultimo sorbo.- lamento haber arruinado el día.-  
- No has arruinado nada – le dije mientras me acercaba.

Me sentía, incluso un poco culpable por insistir en ese juego. Sabia que ella era muy asustadiza y aun así le seguí el juego a Jacob quien me guiñaba el ojo en señal que esta podría ser mi oportunidad de ser su "héroe" y ganar puntos. Lo que no contaba era con que mas que dar aunque sea un poquitín de miedo esa cosa daba risa. Con los chicos habíamos vistos cosas mas terroríficas y reales que esas caricaturas burdas de monstruos. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar reír.

- Lo lamento – le dije como último recurso. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Lo que no me esperaba era que ella comenzara a reír. Ese sonido tan angelical que me tranquilizaba al instante. Estiró sus manos hacia mi y me rodeo con ellos por mi cintura dándome así un fuerte abrazo. Su mejilla estaba contra mi pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión de armonía y tranquilidad. Se veía tan sublime, que me costaba creer que no estaba en unos de mis tantos sueños donde ella era la protagonista.  
La abracé también, colocando mis brazos perezosamente en sus caderas.

No hablábamos por que no hacia falta.

Después de unos minutos sentí como giraba su rostro hasta quedar mirándome. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y un rubor en sus mejillas que le daba un toque especial.

- El sonido de tu corazón es hermoso.- diciendo esto, besó mi pecho dulcemente. Y claro, esto hizo acelerar mi frecuencia cardiaca a niveles insospechados en tan poco tiempo. Rio más fuerte ante el descubrimiento. – Incluso cuando parece que se saldrá de tu pecho, es adorable.-  
- Pues, tu eres la culpable –  
- Y me encanta serlo, que nadie venga y provoque esto en ti porque yo misma la aniquilo –

Me incline para besarla porque no aguantaba hacerlo, esos labios me reclaman cada vez que se mueven y especialmente ahora que estaban celosos. Me encanta verla así; segura de que soy suyo y furiosa por cualquier alma que desee usurparme de ella. ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? pero dejémoslo ahí por que sus palabras y su rostro son impagables. Tierno, dulce…mío.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un casto beso, solo el roce primaba y el tibio calor que nuestros alientos nos regalaban al chocar el uno con el otro. Por el momento esto era perfecto, todo lo que ella hacia era perfecto para mi. Había prometido no presionar nada, después del incidente en el bosque donde gracias a la interrupción de Jake no se adonde hubiéramos terminado. Quizás hasta nos hubiéramos arrepentido. Quizás no.

Solo quería ir con calma, ahora nos pertenecíamos en alma y eso para mí, que había esperado años por esto, era suficiente. Sus manos se desenredaron de mi cintura y se colaron detrás de mi cuello, profundizando así el beso. Ya no eran roces si no que mediante ese movimiento había logrado separar nuestros labios, de modo que ahora podía sentir más su tibieza y su respiración entrecortada. Pronto nuestras lenguas se unieron al juego logrado sensaciones cálidas que lograban remover cada fibra de mi cuerpo y cada musculo de mi boca.

Estábamos en la cocina, ella apoyada en la repisa donde antes había dejado el jugo que bebía. Y yo, aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y el mueble.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos que ningún recoveco estaba sin tocarse, sin sentirse. Era como si fuéramos un rompecabezas creado para amoldarse perfectamente al otro.  
Me separe lentamente, aunque no les miento si les digo que me costo mucha fuerza de voluntad hacerlo. Pero debía ser consecuente. Estábamos en la cocina de su casa, y ambos sabíamos que ninguno estaba libre de las alocadas y traicioneras hormonas. Si yo tenía que ser el que parara, lo haría por ella.

Protesto cuando nuestras bocas dejaron de tocarse y cuando ambos sentimos ese frio que se coló entre nosotros.

- No...- suplico cuando recupero su ritmo respiratorio normal e intento besarme de nuevo pero yo se lo impedí cuando coloque mi frente junto a la suya con mis ojos cerrados.  
- Claire, por favor. Estamos en la cocina, en TU cocina – como si eso fuera excusa suficiente.  
- ¿y? te quiero aquí y ahora, me importa un rábano que estemos en la cocina o en la china...te amo.  
- Yo también te quiero y te amo. Pero..-  
- Me falto decirte algo – me interrumpió colocando un dedo en mis labios – también te deseo, tanto que no puedo contenerme.

Y con eso no se detuvo. Y yo tampoco intente impedírselo, por que quede tan impactado con sus palabras, las palabras que sepultaron mi control y mi cordura.

Adiós razón.

Adiós cordura.

Bienvenida pasión.

Comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad con la que habíamos quedado y sus manos ya no se refugiaron en mi cuello si no que recorrieron mi cuerpo a destajo. A pesar de tener una chaqueta y unos jeans eso no impidió sentir las descargas que ella me provocaba. Y pronto ya no eran solo caricia porque….  
Solo ella sabia donde tocar, donde acariciar, donde oler y donde exhalar de manera de volverme loco, a pesar de que ambos éramos inexpertos en el asunto. Yo conocía todo de ella y ella conocía todo de mí. Esa era una verdad abrumadora que ahora se haría una verdad absoluta cuando nos uniéramos no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo. Ella lo quería, ella me lo imploraba con palabras y con sus acciones.

Yo no podía negarle nada, por que yo también lo deseaba y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuanto. Dije que no la presionaría y que esperaría por esto, pero esto ya es imposible. Mi temor no puede ser mayor prueba de que la amo, la respeto y que la deseo.  
Por esta razón tome cartas en el asunto y me dedique a devolverle cada beso, caricia, roce que me había dado. Porque ya consiente o inconscientemente habíamos tomado la resolución y nada nos haría dar vuelta atrás.  
Ella, mi ex inocente niñita, me rodeo con sus piernas. De modo que yo la levante y la cargue hasta que lograra sentarse en la repisa donde antes estaba apoyada. Nuestros besos no se detenían aunque de vez en cuando cambiábamos nuestros labios por nuestros cuellos, lóbulos de la oreja, hombros, clavículas, todas deliciosas paradas.  
No tarde mucho en quitarle su chaleco corto negro y ella en retirarme ansiosa mi chaqueta. Sus ojos se tornaron deseosos al verme y eso me incito a continuar con la faena. ¿Qué me hacia esta mujer? Bastaba solo con mirarla en las mañanas para amarla más.  
Nada me preparo para el sensual movimiento que hizo ¿Dónde aprendía a ser tan recondenadamente sexy? Se separo solo unos centímetros de mi para soltarse el cabello, que estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y se lo desarmó con sus manos. Creo que quede con la boca abierta - y probablemente babeando- por que su risa divertida y sus manos reclamando mi boca me hicieron salir del trance en que me dejo.

Aunque parece imposible, estar junto a ella es estar en un trance permanente. Un delicioso y placentero trance.

De aquí a cierta parte mi mente no recuerda acontecimientos externos, solo recuerda las sensaciones que ella me brindaba y que yo podía darle. Sus gemidos en distintos tonos, sus ronroneos en mi oreja y sus suplicas eran indescriptibles.  
Pasaba mi mano por sus muslos cuando ella se detuvo de manera abrupta y emitió un grito ahogado. Se tapo su boca con sus manos y su expresión cambio de placer a horror. No me imagine que pudo provocarle a mi pequeña tal expresión hasta que me gire a ver lo que ella veía.

Y claro, Yo también me petrifique cuando vi al padre de Claire en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina tan asombrado como nosotros. Y quizás, no pudo encontrarse con mejor escena.

Claire sentada en la repisa con sus piernas rodeando mis caderas, nuestras chaquetas en el piso, despeinados, con nuestros labios hinchados, húmedos y colorados, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestro deseo a flor de piel.

Nada me había preparado para lo que nos esperaba.

Nada.

* * *

Por fin pude actualizar, lamento la demora perdon. Estamos a finales de semestre y eso significa como muchas sabran.. que el estudiante no tiene vida ademas de estudiar ¿no es frustrante? aaaah lloro.

bueno no las lateo mas y sigamos con las impresiones del capitulo..

waaa..... CHAN CHAN !!

T.T los pillaron chanchitos..con las manos en la masa...y en otra parte 1313 XDDDD

que pasara ahora?... estaba tan lindo todo ..por que tuvo que llegar el papa..argh!.. XD jajajaja pero yo digo que no fui tan mala como para que los pillaran sin menos ropa XDDDDDD

ya ya ya y a espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera si no.. haganmelo saber ..^^

gracias por leer y dejar sus impresiones  
ahahahahahahaahahhhahaha

claire y quil!! por queeeeeee !!!!

saludos

**_Enichepi_**


	8. Separados

_ "Cuando ella se detuvo de manera abrupta y emitió un grito ahogado. Se tapo su hermosa y tentadora boca con ambas manos y su expresión cambio de placer a horror. No me imagine que pudo provocarle a mi pequeña tal expresión hasta que me gire a ver lo que ella veía._

Y claro, Yo también me petrifique cuando vi al padre de Claire en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina tan asombrado como nosotros."

** "Madurez"**  
** Capitulo 8: Separados.**

**POV Claire**

- ¡¡¿¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI NIÑITA??!! ¡¡Suéltala de inmediato!! – Dijo soltando la carpeta que traía en sus manos y avanzando unos pasos.-Mal agradecido. Te dimos nuestra confianza y ante la primera oportunidad, vienes y ¡¡te aprovechas de nuestra pequeña!!- con esas palabras reaccionamos y nos separamos dándole la cara a mi padre - ¿Cómo es posible? No lo puedo creer.- decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro con la mirada consternada.

¿Estaba insinuando que Quil me estaba ..estaba…?

-¡Nadie me estaba violando papa!.- le respondí por fin. Esa era la idea mas absurda del mundo.

- Tú te callas y te vas a tu cuarto inmediatamente.- me dijo con un tono que conocía bien, era el mismo que utilizaba cuando me sacaba una mala nota o cuando rompía antigüedades invaluables jugando en la casa. Estaba en problemas lo sabia pero no podía quedarme callada y con los brazos cruzados.

-No me iré.., no hasta que entiendas –

- ¿Entender que? ¿Que estabas a punto de acostarte con él?..¡¡el!! No sabes lo que dices, aún eres nada más que una mocosa que no sabe lo que hace. En cambio este grandulón viene y te obliga a hacer quien sabe que cosas.-

-Señor no ha pasado nada.- por fin hablo Quil -

- Como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra luego de lo que he visto…-

¡O no¡ lo estaba odiando a él, a Quil quien en un principio intento detener esto y yo no se lo permití, Porque me había dejado invadir y dominar por el deseo enfermizo que me estaba dominando de aquí a un tiempo. Ese deseo de conocer nuevas sensaciones y que sabia que solo Quil me las haría sentir, de esa entrega que solo me permitía con él.

Me sentía tan culpable en estos minutos, por mi culpa todo se había salido de control. ¡Soy una verdadera estúpida¡  
La mano de Quil tomo la mía en una señal que me pareció como un bálsamo, me tranquilizo y me aseguro que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar estábamos y estaríamos juntos.

Porque lo nuestro era puro, y papa no sabía cuantos temores, cuantas inseguridades, cuantas complicaciones habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto. Podía ser inmadura en muchos aspectos, y lo sabia, pero esto lo había entendido con sudor y lagrimas

-Papa nos amamos, somos novios ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Novios? Pues si es tan natural por que no nos lo dijeron antes ¿ah?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…- me obligue a callar era cierto no se lo habíamos dicho y ni yo sabia muy bien la razón, aunque en el fondo intuía que esta podría ser su reacción.

-Yo amo a su hija más que a mi vida, jamás seria capaz de hacerle daño – _Yo también te amo mas que a mi vida Quil, y más…_

- Pues no se nota mucho- dijo con veneno en la voz, jamás había escuchado ese tono en mi padre.- te vas de mi casa ahora mismo y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Claire nunca mas.. ¿me escuchaste Ateara? TE LO PROHIBO – no dejo contestar a Quil por que avanzo hacia nosotros y me tomo bruscamente del brazo arrastrándome hacia el.

Sabia que Quil se estaba reteniendo, por que lo veía temblar y cerrar los ojos de rabia.

Si no se calmaba podría ocurrir lo peor.

Lo vi tomar su chaqueta del suelo y mirarme por última vez ya que estaba siendo llevada en contra de mi voluntad a mi cuarto. Su mirada fue una mescla que reconocí bien, tristeza, impotencia, rabia y amor.

Lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo porque era alejada de mi razón de vivir.  
Mientras me arrastraba no emitíamos sonido alguno, subimos las escaleras a tropezones y me dejo en mi habitación no sin antes entregarme una última mirada de enojo y castigarme con sus palabras.

-No volverás a verle JAMAS, me has defraudado Claire.-

-No..-

Me dejo con las palabras en la boca y la garganta con un nudo. ¿Realmente no volvería a verlo? No, eso era imposible. Nos veríamos a escondidas su fuese necesario… Sí.

…

…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis mejillas con una efusividad que no creía sentir, con un sentimiento que me inundaba sin siquiera saberlo. Creía estar segura pero no podía evitar pensar en que jamás lo vería de nuevo, que jamás podría volver a besarlo, tocarlo.

Que jamás estaríamos juntos y eso me estaba matando, sin yo estar enterada.

Caí en mis rodillas y deje que la congoja se expulsara de mis ojos. Si podían escucharme, no me importaba. ¿Cómo no entendía que lo amaba? ¿El nunca había amado a nadie? Que nos besáramos y abrazáramos no era mas que una muestra de puro amor.

Escuche como mi padre gritaba en el piso de abajo y como discutía con Quil. Me levante y trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude. ¡Me había encerrado¡ ¿como? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me tuvieran prisionera en mi propia habitación? no entiendo si esto no era tan grave ¿o sí?…

¡¡¡No estabamos en el maldito siglo XV!!!

Pateé la puerta con furia, la tristeza todavía estaba presente pero la rabia se había apoderado de mi en esos instantes.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- seguía reclamando con mis manos golpeando la puerta-...! Saquen..- las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta y las lagrimas no me dejaron seguir exigiendo nada- ...por favor....- con mis manos en la manilla y mis piernas temblando me deje caer de nuevo.

Mis suplicas no eran suficientes, por que escuche la puerta cerrarse y la discusión terminar. Quil se había ido, pero había estado tratando de hacer entender a mi padre razones, lo cual me tranquilizaba un poco…solo un poco.

-Quil…-

¿En que momento se había tornado todo tan complicado? ¿Tan irreal? Me parecía que fueran siglos desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, siglos desde la ultima vez que nos besamos.

Toque mis labios en busca de su sabor y su calidez.

Y aun estaba presente. Cerré mis ojos recordándolo, añorándolo…

Y ahí me quede, con su calor y su sonrisa en mis sueños, cuando Morfeo me llevo al mundo de los sueños..sí, profundamente dormida.

**Pov Quil**

Entre por su ventana como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Esta vez era una necesidad más que un capricho, por que probablemente seria la última vez que nos veríamos con "libertades". Había esperado unas horas a que sus padres estuvieran en su 5º sueño para poder inmiscuirme en su habitación.

Suspire.

Su padre no quería entender ninguna razón, sin embargo le encontraba algo de razón ¿Por qué teníamos que estar así en Su cocina y en Su casa? Entiendo su reacción pero no el trato que le dio a Claire, perfectamente pude oír sus sollozos y las crueles palabras que le dijo a mi novia.

Podía perdonar que me gritara lo que quisiera, que incluso hiciera el intento de pegarme pero jamás, _jamás_ permitiría que lastimara a mi pequeña.

Logre zafar la cortina sin dificultad, y la vi. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con su respiración acompasada.

Estaba dormida, pero note que había llorado mucho pues sus ojos hinchados, sus pestañas aún húmedas, y sus mejillas coloradas me lo confesaban.

Me dolió tanto el corazón. Por mi ineptitud habíamos llegado a esta situación. ¿Donde habían quedado las ventajas de ser licántropo cuando se me apagaba el pensamiento en los brazos de Claire?

- Lo siento tanto – le susurre mientras le apartaba unos mechones de su frente, acariciándola de paso.

Ella no despertó, pero me sentó tan bien cuando esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Le besé el lugar que anteriormente había tocado y eso fue suficiente para que mi ángel se despertara lentamente. Al principio pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, pero cuando por fin me enfoco, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se lanzo a mis brazos apretándome con toda su minúscula fuerza.

No hablamos, solo nos limitamos a abrazarnos y sentirnos cerca unos minutos.

- Lo siento tanto – le repetí y ella que aun estaba en el hueco de mi cuello negó con su cabeza.

- Quil no digas eso… -

- Sí, lo digo por que todo fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera detenido a tiempo, si no te hubiera presionado nada de esto hubiera pasado. De verdad lo siento –

- No me presionaste yo lo quería tanto como tu. No te pongas tonto. Hubiera pasado de todas formas… en algún momento u otro, entonces no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer –

- No me arrepiento de eso, es solo que.. te he metido en un lio.-

Se separo de mí y me miro directamente a los ojos

- Quil, mi padre no podrá separarnos – Sonaba convencida de sus palabras como si las hubiera meditado mucho durante estas horas que estuvo sola. – Si fuese necesario nos veremos a escondidas y …y solo me quedan 4 meses para que tenga 17 y salga del colegio, entonces..-

Me reí suavemente y la apreté más contra mí. ¡Cuánto la amaba!

- No pienses tan drásticamente. Quizás tus padres solo exageran y se les pase en un tiempo…-

- No los conoces cuando se enojan – se estremeció un poco -nada los hará cambiar de opinión.-

- Pues entonces tendré que raptarte –

- Mmm.. esa idea me gusta-

- A mi también-

A pesar de saber que ella tenía más que razón en eso, no quería que se preocupara en demasía. A pesar que había madurado desde que la conocí, seguía siendo una adolescente y por lo tanto tenia que vivir como tal. Si bien le dije la idea de raptármela, yo se que no lo haría. No si no fuera estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Por que eso significaría separarla de su familia a la que yo sabia, por que la conocía mejor que nadie, que la amaba a pesar de todo.

Separarla seria un acto cruel de mi parte.

Le estaba repartiendo pequeños besos en sus labios cuando un golpeteo nos alarmo.

- ¿Claire? ¿Con quien estas? – era su madre.

Separamos nuestras bocas pero no nuestros cuerpo ¿Es que nunca podríamos estar solos, tranquilos …en paz en esta casa?

_No desde que nos han prohibido vernos_. Me respondí.

El rostro de Claire se frunció, giro su rostro hacia la puerta y gritó:

- ¡¡¡Con quien quieres que este si me encerraron en mi pieza!!!!... no quiero hablar con nadie.-

Diciendo esto se escucharon unos pasos, que evidenciaban que su madre había captado la idea y se había marchado. Volvió su rostro hacia mí y coloco sus labios en los míos.

- No quiero separarme de ti…nunca. No dejes que nos separen Quil por favor.-

- No me lo pidas por favor… por que es algo que yo también deseo.- note como sus parpados le pesaban y de seguro sus ojos le molestaban de tanto llorar.

- No me dejes ir- su voz se desvanecía de a poco.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a su cama lentamente, no tenia prisas porque el hacerlo rápido significaba que tendría menos tiempo y tendría que irme dentro de poco. La deje caer con delicadeza, le saque sus zapatos y la arrope con el cobertor. Apoye mis brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y me incline a besarla en la frente.

Ella me miraba perdida en algún lugar de mi rostro.

- Duerme – le susurre y ella me atrajo por el cuello. Inevitablemente me caí sobre ella, pero aún así no me soltó.

Trate de moverme y lo único que conseguí fue colocarme a un lado de ella.

- Quédate conmigo un poco más – Y diciendo eso bostezo.

Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que me besara en mis labios dispuestos siempre para ella.

En eso estuvimos, un buen rato hasta que Claire se durmió. Me quede unas horas más con ella. Observándola, oliéndola, viéndola dormir pero, muy a mi pesar tuve que irme cuando el sol amenazo con salir, y eso significaba a que el resto de la casa se despertara.

Me levante con pesadumbre… pero lo hice. La deje bien tapada y le di un ultimo beso en los labios antes de partir.

Nos veríamos a escondidas hasta que la tempestad hubiera pasado y luego ..luego… seguiríamos como estábamos.

Estaba dudando de muchas cosas en esos momentos, pero de una sola cosa estaba seguro.

No la dejaría ir por ningún motivo, estaríamos juntos siempre.

_Siempre_.

* * *

WAAAA que lindos son estos chicos!!! espero todo les salga bien.. ya sabemos q no es impedimento que se vean.. pero siempre algo puede suceder juajauajau

no ... no soy tan mala

XDDDD

saludos a todas que me leen en las sombras y tambien a quienes me dejan un review!!!!

me hacen reir muchisimoo jajaja "que no lo castren" jajaja me rei un dia completo jajajajajaja no lo castraron!! jajajajaja

se les quiere a todas/todos

No se olviden de dejar sus impresioens y predicciones!!!! son geniales!!!!!...

U.U le queda poco en realidad,. ya tengo escrito el penultimo cap pero no se cuanto le falta para llegar a ese... mm.. las estoy confundiendo? jaja lo siento.

que esten bien!!! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!

**Enichepi**


	9. Agonia

**"Madurez"**  
**Capitulo 9: Agonía**

Tres meses, Tres malditos meses desde que, tarde mal y nunca nos veíamos con Quil. Odiaba más que nunca a mis padres por prohibirme respirar ¿No veían que me estaban matando? No, según mi padre esto era por mi bien, por cuidar mi reputación y por mi buena educación. Ahora él cada día me iba a dejar y a buscar al colegio, por las noches no hacían mas que vigilarme y cuando les tocaba ir a sus famosillas reuniones del estúpido Club de lectura me dejaban con una niñera que prácticamente podría estar pudriéndose de lo anciana que estaba. No tengo nada contra ella, pero toda persona que no me permita verme con mi novio, tendría mi odio personal.

Y no se porque mi papa, luego del incidente en la cocina instalo a la semana alarma y rejas en todas, TODAS las ventanas. Es imposible que supiera que Quil podía subir hasta mi habitación. Ahh claro ellos tenían la remota idea de lo que Quil era al ser descendiente de los Qiluete ¿no?

Ya no quería derramar mas lagrimas. De seguro había agotado todo mis recursos hídricos en derramarlas y sé que a Quil le dolía verme así. Solo el recordar su cara cada vez que me las limpiaba me daba cierto grado de conciencia.

Grite desesperada

¡Odio esto! La ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace una semana, cuando Kate organizo una pijamada en su casa, a la cual por milagro me dejaron ir. Sin antes dejar indicado a los padres de mi amiga que yo estaba castigada y que por lo tanto: NADA DE VISITAS. Ya saben a "quien" se refería.

Pero yo era más inteligente y tenia a mi mejor amiga de mi lado.  
_  
Corrí, como siempre lo hacia cuando nos veíamos. Él me extendió sus brazos para recibirme con necesidad. Disfrutábamos del otro unos segundos pues, no podíamos extendernos mucho. El tiempo que compartimos era valioso._

- Quil..- dije deseosa de expresarle todos mis sentimientos pero por alguna mala broma del destino, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.- yo..-

-Te extrañe muchísimo pequeña –

Coloque mis manos en su rostro acariciando con dedicación sus mejillas, mis ojos debían de expresar algo de lo que sentía, debían ser cálidos, amorosos, agonizantes.

-Yo también –

-Shh.. no llores – me dijo mientras limpiaba una rebelde lágrima ¿Salió otra? Imposible.

-No estoy llorando – me defendí.

-Claro que no – dijo sonriendo y besándome donde antes había limpiado.

Siguió descendiendo con esos besos cortos que tanto me gustaban, tiernos, amorosos, tan propios de Quil. Mi Quil. No aguante mas y yo busque sus labios, que me recibieron primero suaves y después desesperados.

¿Estábamos igual? Yo diría que peor de lo que imaginábamos.

Su calor era sofocante, como lo recordaba. Como lo anhelaba. Mis noches eran frías desde que ya no nos veíamos tanto. Desde que nos veíamos tan poco. Tres veces por semana no es humano.

Siento que me desgarro lentamente.

-¿Cuanto durara esto? – le dije cuando nos separamos en busca de oxigeno.

- No lo se - respondió con cierto tono cual me dejo con un sabor amargo, lo remedie de inmediato besándolo de nuevo.

Estábamos en lo mejor cuando mi amiga carraspeo y nos dijo que ya la estaban llamando a su celular, y que por lo tanto era mejor llegar con la mercadería del súpermercado a su casa. Nos separamos con desgana y nos dimos el último beso desesperado.

El ultimo beso desde que nos vimos, ¡rayos! Y yo ahora encerrada en mi propia casa con mi súper niñera ochentera que no hace nada más que ver telenovelas cebolleras en el cable, pero que impresionantemente tiene una capacidad para escuchar, saber u intuir todo lo que hago. Maldita sean los sabios, por algo el dicho dice mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Revolví mis cabellos con ambas manos. Tenía frio y más encima, aun no terminaba mis deberes. Cuando intentaba por lo menos avanzar con algo mi mente divagaba en los recuerdos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones y regocijándose con sonrisas bobas. Que rápidamente borraba por que sabía que me delatarían.

En un intento desesperado había tratado de hacer creer a mi papa que Quil ya no me importaba, que lo nuestro había sido una equivocación pero no me creyó ni una palabra. Es más, me dijo que si ya no me importaba no me afectaría que me contara que había visto a Quil con otra muchacha muy "cariñoso", que era obvio que solo me había utilizado. Ahí me delate, lo negué con rotundidad y lagrimas de rabia me acompañaron en la defensa. Mi padre no lo desmintió pero me dijo que no le mintiera, que si quería volver a ver a Quil que le demostrara que podía comportarme como persona madura y que obviamente le demostrara que Quil, me respetaba.

¡No puede estar mas ciego!. Otra vez me encolerice y descargue mi rabia contra el lápiz de carbón que rodeaba mi mano. Se partió en dos y unas astillas se incrustaron en mis dedos.

- ¡GENIAL! – grite elevando mis manos al cielo y con el ceño fruncido. Mal movimiento, a pesar de que esas astillitas son tan pequeñas, dolían como mil demonios.

- ¿Que paso chiquitita? – la señora Strait llego a mi lado a su velocidad particular. Odiaba que me nombrara chiquitita.- ¿Estas bien? –

-Sí, señora Strait. Estoy perfectamente – le dije sarcásticamente.

-A ver..-

Se acerco con sus enormes lentes y me tomo mi dedo afectado. Saco de su bolsillo unas pinzas y me retiro las astillas ¿Siempre lista? ¡Rayos!

Grite un poco, pues el tirón me había dolido. ¡Vamos! Que no soy de hierro tampoco.

Porque si fuera de hierro no me sentiría desfallecer cada vez que recordaba a Quil sonriéndome. O cuando me besaba con todo su amor. O cuando me abrazaba para evitar que pasara frío. Extrañaba todo de el, extrañaba todo de mi cuando estaba con el. Ahora era simplemente un zombie que vivía por inercia y con el único aliciente de que en algún momento lo volvería a ver.

Si fuera de hierro no estaría llorando ahora, al recordarlo.

La señora Strait hizo un mohín con su boca y elimino la astilla en el basurero.

-Sea más valiente chiquitita, esto no ha sido nada –

-No sabe cuanto duele – le dije, no por la astilla evidentemente, pero eso ella no lo sabia.

-No, y no me interesa saberlo.-

No podía creerlo. ¿Y ella se hacia llamar niñera? Con tal actitud no llegaría a ningún lado. Me retire del living echa un tornado, antes de irme le gire el rostro en señal de desprecio y Salí.

-Voy al Columpio – informe y me retire cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

En mi patio había uno, estaba cerca del limite con el bosque por lo que jugar ahí o balancearse ahí era muy relajante. Sentías el aroma a vida y verde.

La Push era un sitio muy hermoso cuando no había tormenta y el sol golpeaba el verde follaje del bosque.

Recordé inconscientemente cuando Quil y yo nos encontramos en el bosque, cuando lo busque después de que el saliera corriendo.

La caída.

El beso.

La atmosfera.

La interrumpción.

Todo con lujo de detalles.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los recuerdos cuando sentí, sentí su presencia cerca. No me pregunten como,pero Yo solo lo sentía. Al instante escuche como desde el bosque me llamaban. No dude ni un segundo y partí al encuentro de su voz.

Llegue y estaba ahí, con solo sus pantalones rasgados puestos, su pecho se levantada sincronizada mente con su respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

Esta era sin duda la más gloriosa de las imágenes para mí.

**POV Quil**

Muerte, era mi destino mas cercano si no podría ver a mi Claire en las siguientes 24 horas. De eso no había ni la menor duda.  
Sabía que morir no se comparaba ni en lo mas mínimo al sufrimiento que experimentaba mi alma. Se fraccionaba en cada suspiro, se desgarraba en cada latido y se esfumaba en cada exhalación de aire comprimido en mis pulmones que solo respiraban por inercia.

Pero con algo tenia que compararlo.

Cuantos te amo tuve que reprimir por que el tiempo no me dejaba más que decirle cuanto la extrañaba, decirle con hechos que la necesitaba como los pulmones al aire y el corazón la sangre que bombea. Sus besos ya no eran simples caricias, eran alimento. Su sabor me llamaba en sueños y su contacto me electrificaba cada terminación nerviosa. M e estaba volviendo loco y no podía ni siquiera evitarlo.

Rejas en sus ventanas, horarios estrictos, vigilancia constante.

Todo eso no era más que una vil y estúpida tortura que sabía me tenía merecida, pero no por eso la herida dolía y sangraba menos.  
Solo el hecho de verla buscarme con la mirada o sonreírme a escondidas hacía la espera de encontrarnos algo más llevadera , tenía presente que no duraría mucho mi determinación de ser el chico bueno. Y eso definitivamente no era lo mejor para Claire.

Quizás sería egoísta. Pero a estas alturas ya no pensaba con claridad. El centro de mi mundo se alejaba en contra de su voluntad de mí y eso no lo podía permitir.

Tres meses es tener demasiada paciencia. Esperar tres condenados meses por un cambio de actitud es abusar demasiado de mí paciencia.

Tenia que reprimir mi sufrimiento y esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

3 segundos.

2 segundos.

1 segundo.

¡Basta!

Me decidí a hacer algo drástico, loco y arriesgado. Iría a verla y estaría con ella fuese como fuese. Entre en fase por que estaba desesperado por llegar y es que a pesar de que había prometido no transformarme más, no pude evitar que la tensión en mí por la lejanía de Claire hiciera mella en mis estados de ánimos tan volubles, provocando cambios de fases instantáneos.

Además de campales disputas con mi mejor amigo lobo, Jacob. De verdad apreciaba su amistad y su paciencia para soportarme. El me acompañaba ahora mas que nunca cuando se entero de lo que paso, pasa cada tiempo libre que puede haciéndome compañía, escuchándome, gritándome y golpeándome cuando lo merezco.

Aullar junto a él era increíble, mejor que llorar. Mejor que gritar.

Llegue al límite de su casa con el bosque donde anteriormente la habíamos dejado con Jacob, la noche, hace aproximadamente 3 meses y tres semanas en que por fin dejamos todo claro. Sí, recuerdo ese día en que la vi llegar toda enlodada llorando por mi, declarándome sus sentimientos.

Besándonos como siempre soñamos y nunca nos atrevimos a demostrar. Hasta ese momento.

Claire.

Mi Claire. Sonreí inconscientemente y mi pecho se lleno de algo tan hermoso y relajante que desee que nunca me abandonase. Así como es el ardiente deseo que ella nunca se apartase de mi lado.

La llame, por que no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Estaba balanceándose en el columpio del patio trasero de su casa. Recuerdo cuando compartíamos tarde enteras con ella allí dejando las horas pasar.

Vinieron a mi mente, también muchas escenas de su niñez y mi juventud. Hermoso recuerdos, pero no mas hermosos que los recuerdos que construiremos a partir de este momento, estaba seguro.

Ella llego y me observo por largos segundos. Su mirada era algo intimidante pero no lo suficiente como para impedirme querer tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a mi.

-Claire- Dije en una exhalación que me tomo mas esfuerzo que el que hubiera reconocido.  
- Quil ¿que haces aquí?, Nos pueden ver – Dijo ella preocupada por el obstáculo que yo ya había previsto. Tan inocente, tan linda…tan mía.  
- Shhh – Le dije por que no podía articular mas palabras, solo quería que mis labios se movieran al compas de los suyos . Lastima que a veces tus deseos no pueden cumplirse de inmediato. La tome de la cintura y la arrastre.

Sentir su aroma envolver y llenar mis fosas nasales. Hipnotizarme con sus ojos y dejarme plenamente inconsciente con cada uno de sus suspiros. Era aterradoramente fascinante.

La tenia apoyada en la corteza del árbol mas frondoso en el que pude colocarla, así impediríamos que su niñera nos viera o tratara de hacerlo. Antes de llamar la atención de mí ángel había procurado vigilar los sonidos de la señora en cuestión para estar algo más seguros.

Pero ella no mataba ni una mosca, es mas con su visión algo añejada por la edad no hacia mas que ocupar o calentar los sillones.

Pobre humana.

- Mejor.- le dije con mas típica sonrisa boba que ella hacia emerger desde lo mas fondo de mi ser. -Además tu cuidadora esta viendo esas novelas que dan a esta hora, no escuche que se moviera o caminara – Le asegure para tranquilizarla y mas bien para que no preguntara mas y dilatara este momento que venia anhelando todo el día.  
- Oh..Lobito bonito- Me reí ante su comentario. Al parecer ya no me temía y eso no hacia mas que hacer la situación mas placentera.

Nos besamos.

Labio contra labio. Necesidad contra anhelo. Amor contra pasión. No existía mayor alimento que sus suspiros muriendo en mi boca y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. La electricidad era adictiva al igual que el sonido de su voz repitiendo mi nombre.

¿Cómo era que podía siquiera respirar sin tenerla todos los días a mi lado?

Por que era un masoquista de que ni siquiera pense cuando de mi boca salieron estas palabras:

- Vámonos.- Le dije a penas nos separamos.- A donde sea… A mi no me importa. Se que es egoísta Claire, pero yo puedo mantenerte y no me molestaría trabajar de sol a sol para poder vivir bien y juntos…yo… yo estoy siendo egoísta lo se– no me dejo terminar y me beso.

Y además de masoquista un egoísta.

-Si, si quiero…. No soporto estar un segundo mas lejos de ti.-

Sus manos bajaron desde mi espalda y se instalaron en la parte baja de esta, ejercieron presión sobre mis caderas para que me acercara a ella ¿Pensaba Que no quería hacerlo? Que gracioso pequeña. Emití una risa ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara sin separarnos ni un segundo.

Saco su lengua y acaricio mis labios como si pidiera permiso para entrar, mientras sus manos me seguían empujando hacia ella. Si yo no estuviera agachado a su altura ese movimiento se vería muy gracioso y su rostro no podría más que alcanzar un poco más debajo de mi pecho.

Tentador.

- ¿Qué intentas? – Pregunte con el tono más inocente que podía tener, mas la misma sonrisa picara que ella tenia se me contagio. Estaba delatado.

-¿Qué crees? –

Como si la tortura fuera ya demasiado tortuosa, con una mano donde la tenia y la otra subiendo peligrosamente lento por mi espalda ya veía venir lo siguiente. Tomo mi nuca y de un tirón profundizo el beso. Su sabor como siempre delicioso.

-¿M e extrañaste? – me ronroneo en mi oreja mientras tomaba mi lóbulo y jugaba con el.  
-Mucho – le respondí mientras mi boca tomaba posesión de su cuello.  
-¿Tanto así? – dijo entre semi gemidos.  
-Y más –

No aguante más y la apoye casi violentamente sobre el árbol. Ella respondió colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y moviéndose pasando a rosar la poca ropa que llevaba y que obviamente estaba respondiendo más de lo que las circunstancias lo permitiesen.

-Nadie nos detendrá ahora Quil – susurro.

Aun tenía mi rostro sobre su cuello y no me detenía de besarlo, pero con sus palabras deje mi labor y la mire detenidamente.

-Lo se – mis ojos ya no veían con claridad. La pasión los inundaba y la lujuria los dejaba sin perspectiva.

Sabia que el calor que sentía no se debía al sol, extraño en La Push, ni a mi temperatura corporal elevada. También sabia que la molestia de mi pantalón se debía a mi cercanía con Claire y sabia que…

Lo quería…

Lo deseaba…

…Y lo haría.

Lleve una de mis manos a su abdomen y esta comenzó a invadir su vientre bajando de la misma forma lenta que ella lo había echo conmigo. Cuando llegue al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche y mis dedos tuvieron acceso a su intimidad. Ella profirió un grito ahogado cuando supo o sospecho lo que pretendía hacer.

Masajee su centro y no deje que ella despejara su ojos de los míos mientras la veía estremecerse, abrir su boca y repetir mi nombre con la vista nublada por el deseo, y por unos segundos retorcerse del placer que mis dedos le proporcionaban. Sus dedos se habían enterrado en mis hombros lo cual provocaba una sensación de compartir sus sentimientos.

Una sensación excitante.

Cuando supe que había terminado y mis dedos quedaron algo húmedos con su excitación. Ella, que al momento de llegar al orgasmo además de estirar su cuello hacia atrás y regresar al instante a mi cuello emitiendo el último gemido celestial, me tomo por sorpresa y comenzó a comerme a besos.

-Quil … sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…- Comenzó a realizar un vaivén con sus caderas sobre las mías.  
-No..Ha..hagas …eso..- dije en un tono gutural – por..fav..or..-  
-Entonces…Hazlo –  
-¡¡CLAIRE!! –  
-Mierdaaa– dije en total desesperación pero conservando un tono bajo.

¿¡Por que el universo se confabulaba en contra nuestra y siempre nos interrumpían? Al parecer Claire sentía lo mismo que yo por que golpeo exasperada el tronco en el que nos encontrábamos y yo la seguí en el movimiento provocando que cayeran varias hojas de el.

-Argh … ¿por que? – dijo mientras me besaba.  
-Ve – le dije algo enfadado.- antes de que venga por ti y nos vea juntos.-  
-¿Te enfadaste conmigo? – me estaba besando el cuello con ternura.  
- Claro que no. Has tenido mucho tiempo para cultivar tu imaginación ¿Verdad? – rio hermosamente. Música para mis oídos -Tenemos una promesa Claire, pronto podremos estar juntos-  
-Cuando salga del colegio Quil, tendremos todo listo y nos iremos ¿verdad?-  
-Así es mi amor.- le di el ultimo beso desesperado.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a recorrer todas las fronteras, las ciudades y las naciones.

Egoísta o no.

Arriesgado o no.

…Lo haríamos, era en lo unico que podia pensar. Ya no había vuelta atrás por que lo habíamos decidido. Ya habría tiempo para afinar los detalles. Por algo tenia mi titulo de Med. Veterinario, podría mantenerla y tener una vida digna de ella.  
Poco a poco las cosas iban tomando forma y nuestro futuro se veía prometedor.

-Te escribiré una nota – me dijo mientras se alejaba, se arreglaba su ropa y su cabello, me tiró un último beso con sus manos.  
Les gustara a sus padres o no. Estaríamos juntos, por que era lo que ambos queríamos y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

Por fin actualizacion . MIS DISCULPAS .. no he tenido internet por eso no he podido subir pero tengo todo listo.

no se desesperen ^^

Gracias a todas por su rr ^^

disculpen lo poco ..

**_Enichepi_**


	10. Lo mejor para ti lo mejor para ¿Ambos?

Lamento la tardanza, sequia creativa. Es por eso que el cap es larga duracion. mas info al terminar el capitulo ^^

* * *

"_**Madurez**_**"**

**Capitulo 10: Lo mejor para Ti**

Trate de ocultar mi sonrisa estúpida cuando llegue al lado de mi querida niñera inoportuna, seria obvio y peligroso por lo que me tape con una mano la boca.

- ¿Donde estabas chiquita? ¿No ves que tus padres están por llegar? – se retiro se allí indicándome con la mano que debía entrar a la casa, al parecer no noto mis desaforada actitud - esta juventud de hoy...- se lamento.

- Mi zapato salió volando hacia el bosque mientras me balanceaba…- le dije al entrar "bendito zapato" pensé. Pues si este me hubiese llevado hacia Quil le haría un altar de inmediato.

Lastima para el zapato que fuese una mentira.

Me quede en la sala observando los arboles de manera ausente, Mientras mi niñera se dirigía a la cocina a terminar con las labores.

Habíamos quedado. No, más bien prometido que nos fugaríamos. El estaba desesperado y eso no hacia más que llenarme de felicidad y tranquilidad. Pues yo también lo estaba.

Estuvimos a punto de llegar tan lejos, más de lo que imagine podríamos llegar alguna vez. Sí, es verdad lo deseábamos ¡Y de que manera!, pero yo no tenia experiencia y le temía a lo desconocido ¿En que momento me había vuelto tan audaz? Ni yo misma lo sabia, el contacto de su piel desnuda sobre la mía no hacia mas que dejarme en blanco; sin pensamientos. Aun podía recordar su tacto cariñoso sobre mí sobrecalentada piel, y sus dedos dentro de….

- ¿Qué hay de interesante allá afuera? – Me pregunto mi padre quien en ese instante entraba a la casa. Esperaba que no notara el rubor de mis mejillas.

- Nada – dije secamente y le di la espalda subiendo a mi habitación.

Estaba enfada aun, como es obvio. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo, si en contra de mi voluntad me alejaban de Quil? Y si bien mi padre había intentado "arreglar" las cosas. La única forma de hacerlo era y es NO prohibiéndome mi relación con Quil. ¡Ah! Y entendiendo que ya crecí.

No se me podía olvidar el detalle. Claro que no.

Entre a mi habitación con un deje de esperanza en la mirada. Le había dicho que le enviaría una nota ¿Cómo? Después se me ocurriría. Me acerque a la ventana, cubierta con barrotes, y observe el verde bosque en busca de la causa del alborotamiento de mi corazón. No logre ver nada, ni siquiera una sombra por lo que desistí de mi intento de seguir buscando y lancé despreocupadamente mi cuerpo a la cama e apreté mi almohada tan fuerte como pude ahogando un gritito de emoción.

Por fin… Por fin estaríamos juntos.

**POV Quil**

La deje irse, pues no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Mi arrebato fue el que me trajo hasta aquí y este es el que ahora me separaba de ella. ¿Cómo llegar tan lejos? Pero había otra pregunta que respondía automáticamente la primera ¿Cómo poder evitarlo?

Por lo menos algo había quedado sellado en esta visita clandestina: que tanto ella como yo estábamos extrañándonos a costa de nuestra propia salud mental y física. Un cuerpo no podía aguantar tanta angustia ni mucho menos reprimirla, por lo que le había dicho "_Vámonos, a donde sea… A mi no me importa_."

Y ella había aceptado sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de ello. ¿Consecuencias?

_Consecuencias_.

Mi mente recién empezó a dilucidarlas y es que no eran pocas para ella. Para mi no había ningunas mas que el alejarme momentáneamente de mis amigos, pero para ella era mucho mas…fuertes.

¿Dejaría a su familia?¿Renunciaría a su vida?¿a vivir lejos de lo que le pertenece por derecho?

Y ella me había respondido:

"_Si, si quiero…. No soporto estar un segundo mas lejos de ti"_

¿Había respondido movida por la pasión? Si yo no pensaba con claridad, ella tampoco.

¡Rayos!

Yo sabía que ella amaba a su familia y mucho. Aunque ahora lo negara, por obvias razones, los quería. ¿Se arrepentiría Claire, de nuestro pasional escape? Eso seria mi peor tortura. Mi tormento.

¡Mierda! Todo en la vida se basa en elecciones… y cada elección conlleva un sacrificio. ¿Con que podrías sufrir, más aun, seguir viviendo?

Otra vez corría por el bosque, Otra vez me invadía este estúpido miedo, miedo a lo que la pudiera dañar, miedo a que por mi culpa decidiera algo que la hiciera llorar. Otra vez estaba con este dolor en el pecho.

Me dolía de sobremanera tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Moría si no la tenia cerca… pero sobreviviría si ella era feliz. Por que sabía que era temporal, al final estaríamos juntos. Extrañaba todo de ella, sí, es cierto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Mi motivo de vivir…es verla feliz y radiante.

¡Por la recondenada luna! Estaba tan confundido y con sentimientos tan encontrados que no podía ni siquiera dejar que mi mente se decidiera por algo o encontrara razonable un argumento.

Mi conciencia se divertía retándome y juzgándome.

Y yo por mi parte exhausto dejaba de rebatirle cuando mi mente se confundía más.

Aunque confundido, no es una palabra que describa en el estado en que me encuentro.

Quizás ustedes ya estén igual que yo. Pero…lo dudo.

No se cuantas horas pase en el bosque y la verdad ese es un detalle de poca importancia en este momento. Cuando llegue a mi casa la lluvia ya había empezado a caer y por lo que veía en el cielo, la tormenta y el temporal no tardarían en aparecer por estos lugares. El sol había durado tan poco como mi encuentro con ella.

¡Genial! La tormenta no solo se tenía que destarar en mi interior sino que también aquí afuera.

Ahora es cuando adoro el clima de Forks.

...

Ya me había duchado y puesto algo mas cómodo. El agua caliente recorrer mi piel era relajante y un aliciente para mi mente a dejar las cosas claras.

Aunque aun no me decidía.

Quería con todas mis fuerzas estar con ella.

Quería que ella estuviera feliz y que, por supuesto tomara las decisiones correctas.

La quería a ella y sin embargo… dudaba si escaparse conmigo AHORA sea lo mejor para ella.

Lo correcto.

Estaba entre MI necesidad lacerante de tenerla y la necesidad de ella.

Lo había dicho antes, soy egoísta. Y eso debe parar, por el bien de mi Claire.

Suspire pesadamente. Tendría que volver a tener paciencia. No era tan terrible, no, claro que no. Si ella era feliz todo lo demás para mi pasaba a segundo plano. Me deje caer sobre el sillón más grande, estire mis manos hacia el techo estirándome y tratando de alcanzar mi visión de ella sonriéndome en el techo.

¿El amor era siempre así de difícil? ¿No había nada sencillo? Debía reconocer que para empezar la imprimación no era sencilla ¿Cómo esperar que la relación que saliera de ella lo fuera? Sabía que este sentimiento era incontrolable e irremplazable.

Era hermoso.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa boba ¿Es que nunca me abandonaría?

Estaba en mi ensoñación cuando sentí la puerta tocar insistentemente. ¿Quién vendría tan tarde? y ¿con esta tormenta? El tercer golpeteo alerto a mi corazón y este se apretó fuertemente.

Avance rápidamente a la puerta levantándome torpemente del sillón, incluso casi boto unas plantas decorativas. Si mi madre estuviera viva de seguro le hubiera molestado. Abrí y mis peores temores o fantasías se hicieron realidad.

Ahí estaba Claire, mi pequeña hermosa toda empapada con su swetter café de botones con bordados de flores, su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y sus botas vaqueras con su peinado trenzado destartalado, sus ojos hinchados y vidriosos.

Se veía la persona mas hermosa del planeta. Esperen un momento;

¿No la había visto hoy en condiciones mucho mas diferentes? ¿Qué hacia… aquí?

- Cla…¿Claire?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Al fin balbucee. Es mas quise agregar; ¿_a estas horas?,¿ con esta tormenta?¿ así de empapada?¡Te puedes enfermar!_, pero no pude.

Me impresiono verla en tales condiciones en mi puerta con tanta congoja ¿A quien no?. Aunque ahora solo una pregunta – además de las obvias – era: ¿Como se había zafado de las garras de su padre para venir conmigo?

Me reprendí mentalmente. Si no estuviera así de sorprendido me hubiera golpeado porque nada de lo que creía, tenía sentido ni importancia ahora. Lo único relevante era ELLA.

Claire se abalanzo sobre mí, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Coloco sus manos en mi cuello y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Me mataba verla así ¿Que paso? Otra vez las preguntas inundaron mi mente y no pude evitar que las peores cosas se pasearan por mi cabeza. La abrace con fuerza ya que ella se colgaba de mi cuello entre sollozos e hipidos.

Cerré la puerta y la lleve abrazada al living. No la soltaría por nada del mundo, ahora que estaba conmigo nada le pasaría.

¿Se había venido todo el camino sola? Su casa quedaba por lo menos a 30 minutos en auto de la mía. Y si se había venido caminando con esta lluvia, eso seria mas o menos…no quería imaginarlo por el bien de mi salud mental. Por lo menos ya estaba aquí, conmigo.

Donde podría cuidarla y protegerla.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que pudiera hablar.

- ¿Qué paso, amor? – le pregunte por fin, mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a cesar. Mis manos seguían acariciando su espalda lentamente.

Estaba estilando, si seguía con esa ropa se enfermaría. Además estaba tan débil, lo podía notar cada vez que nos escapábamos a vernos…cada vez más débil.

Lo sabia aunque ella lo negara, de seguro ya no se alimentaba bien. Dudara que lo hiciera, ni yo mismo podía probar bocado cuando pensaba en ella.

- Quil …- me dijo mientras levantaba su mirada hacia mi y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Comprendí que no seria posible que me hablara mientras esa angustia prosiguiera ahí ahogándola en forma de lágrimas. Por lo que tuve que tragarme la desesperación por saber que le había sucedido a la razón de mi existencia y deje que se desahogara en mis brazos.

Lagrima tras lagrima la sufría con ella.

Nadie se atrevería a tocarle ningún milímetro de su cuerpecito mientras yo estuviera a su lado.

Esta vez la tome de nuevo en mis brazos, sabia que sus fuerzas no le alcanzaban para caminar, así que me dirigí con ella al baño donde tenia unas toallas para que pudiera secarse y ropa para que pudiera cambiarse. Mi ropa le quedaría extra grande pero ese era un detalle.

Llamaría a su familia en la mañana. Era obvio que el principal motivo de su prénsense aquí eran ellos, por eso esa llamada podría esperar.

La senté en el piso, sobre la alfombra y ella quedo allí en cuclillas, mirando hacia la nada. Inerte.

Tome la toalla más cercana y de forma tierna, delicada- como ella se merecía- la coloque sobre su cabeza. Seque suavemente pero con la fuerza necesaria sus cabellos para extraerle el agua que escurría por ellos. luego baje a sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen, no deje lugar sin secar. La toalla había quedado estilando por lo que alcance otra y la rodee con ella.

Coloque mis manos en su rostro e hice que me mirara. Ya no lloraba tanto y su mirada era un poco más cálida.

- ¿Estas bien? – quise saber, necesitaba saber. Este silencio e inercia de su parte me estaba torturando.

- Hui de casa – dijo por fin. –Quil.. por que..papá…- le costaba mucho decirlo - …Papa descubrió que nos veíamos a escondidas y que pensábamos huir. La señora Strait nos descubrió. Nos vio en el bosque y le dijo a mi padre todo. Se enojo mucho, Me dijo que… que eras una mala influencia para mi, que eras un monstruo –cerro sus ojos y su rostro reflejo dolor, dolor del que te cala los huesos, el mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos- y que nos mudaríamos mañana mismo...Quil yo no…-

- Shhh – le dije.

La acune en mis brazos y le deposite un beso en sus cabellos húmedos. Trate de calmarme, respirar profundo, relajarme. Y lo había logrado luego de varios segundos.

Había pensado mucho este día sobre que era lo mejor…de sopesar lo mejor para ella. Dejar mi lado egoísta y velar por su bien… había hecho que mis pensamientos se ajustaran _por_ ella.

Ella podría sopesar luego de nuestra locura que quedarse un tiempo mas con su familia hubiera sido lo mejor, y me mataría que ella se arrepintiera después. Ya lo lo había dicho seria una _tortura_ que ella no fuera feliz.

Porque aunque quisiera ya no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Comencé a darle pequeños besos en su rostro, en sus parpados, mejillas, nariz. Como siempre hacia cada vez que quería que dejara de llorar, como cada vez que quería que supiera que yo estaba con ella y no la dejaría jamás.

- Tengo frio.- me dijo mientras sus labios castañeaban y hasta imagine verlos un poco azules.

Además, en nuestro diccionario estas simples palabras significaban " _Abrázame"._

Obedecí.

La atraje más cerca de mí y la abrace de modo que mis brazos la cubrieran lo máximo posible. Ella se acomodó y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, por lo menos ya no lloraba y ahora solo tenía pequeños hipidos de vez en cuando. Frote mis palmas en su espalda, tratado de darle más calor pero sabia que no era necesario con mis más de 40 ºC ella debería estas mas que abrigada, al final con este gesto solo buscaba de darle apoyo, cariño, confianza…valor.

- Nadie nos va a separar Claire, no lo permitiré jamás.-

- ¿Siempre juntos? –

- Siempre juntos.- respondí y ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. – pero …-

Súbitamente levanto su rostro de su escondite, y me miro con una combinación de tristeza, miedo, rabia e incertidumbre.

Sí, con todo eso y más.

- ¿Pero? - murmuro, mientras su voz se elevaba de a poco – No, tú también…-

- Quiero que seas feliz y lo sabes. Aunque te haya esperado 15 años o mas, puedo seguir esperando. No quiero que te arrepientas … no quiero.-

- ¿No quieres que me arrepienta? – Su mueca de dolor me dejo congelado. Bruscamente colocó sus manos en mi pecho y me alejó de ella - ¿Y que sucede con lo que YO quiero? ¡ES QUE NADIE PIENSA EN MI!.-

¡Oh no! las lagrimas de nuevo.

**POV Claire**

Sí, las lagrimas traicioneras que nunca cesaban. Pensé que ya me había quedado seca o deshidratada, pero no. Ahí estaban de nuevo, y es que las palabras de Quil me habían dejado sin energías para retenerlas un segundo más.

- ¿Por que nadie me pregunta que es lo que yo quiero? Mis padres creen que lejos de ti estaré BIEN, ahora Tu dices que estar con ellos es lo MEJOR para mi… ¡Mierda! En unas semanas más salgo del instituto y podre decidir que es lo mejor para mi… y aun así no me dejaran tomar mis decisiones… ¡Perfecto! -

Ya no podía ni siquiera distinguir el rostro de Quil arrodillado frente a mí porque el líquido salino que salía de mis ojos me lo impedía. Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto, aunque se esta haciendo rutina.

El se levantó e intento acercarse o abrazarme de nuevo.

Pero se lo impedí.

- No me toques - le dije con un tono ácido. Sabía que lo heriría con mi rechazo pero no podía evitarlo por que más me hería él a mi con sus palabras.- ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿No me amas que no me quieres a tu lado? –

- Claro que te amo.- me dijo en un tono ahogado. – Te amo – repitió - Solo quiero que aproveches el tiempo y que no te arrepien…-

- Para- coloque mis manos en mis oídos- detente Quil,- ¿Crees que…? – No pude continuar. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y trate de cobrar valor de nuevo.- ¿...yo?- retrocedí unos pasos, cuando lo vi tratar de acercase de nuevo – por favor…- Suplique.

- Claire – Dijo pero no le permití continuar.

- Entiende de una vez por todas ¡Por el amor de Dios! que ya NO SOY una NIÑA… yo sé lo que es mejor para mi, !!!SE TOMAR MIS PROPIAS DECISIONES SIN LA AYUDA DE NADIE¡¡¡ - El silencio se apodero de la habitación de paredes color crema cuando deje de gritar las palabras que llevaban quizás meses atoradas ahí y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Incluso si no estuviera tan dolida se habría sentido genial decirlas.

El eco de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior y el viento golpeado los arboles no se comparaba con la tormenta que teníamos dentro de estas cuatro paredes, era peor que el temporal que se desataba en el Estado de Washington ese día.

Mil veces peor.

¿Por qué crees que me fui de casa, sin que nadie me viera?- seguí - Por que quiero estar contigo, por que te amo con todo mi ser, no puedo vivir una vida sin que tu estés en ella.- le repetí lo que le había dicho esta tarde - Eres parte de mi y no quiero renunciar a ti. Me importa una mierda que mis padres se opongan.- respire profundo, el necesitaba escucharme claramente– Me importa poco si el mundo esta en contra de nosotros, con tal que estemos juntos…Y tu vienes ahora y me dices que mejor me vaya con mis padres porque es lo mejor para mí - reí amargamente –Morir seria una mejor opción… te lo aseguro.-

Esta vez no pude retener sus brazos alrededor mío, por que esta vez no eran suaves ni tiernos, como siempre lo eran. Luche por zafarme pero él no me dejaría, lo sabía.

Estaba luchando para que no lo rechazara y eso me hacia sentir que el aire volvía al curso natural dentro de mis pulmones. Estaba luchando por que había escuchado mis palabras.

Me quería con él.

- ¿Por que eres tan testarudamente linda? – me dijo y con eso bajo todas mis defensas. Deje de luchar.

- Quil deja que sea yo quien tome mis decisiones – sentencie y el respondió en mi oído.

- Lo siento, siempre soy yo el que mete la pata hasta el fondo ¿Verdad?.- sentí como algo húmedo tocaba mi mejilla. ¿Estaba llorando?- sabes que eres el motivo por el cual vivo, sin ti ya nada tendría sentido. Si tú eres feliz yo soy inmensamente feliz, si estás triste también lo estaré. Quiero lo mejor para ti, porque te amo demasiado. Lo siento -

- Lo mejor para mi eres tú -

No saben cuanta razón tenían y siempre tuvieron esas palabras. Quil era mi complemento, si él no existiera de seguro yo tampoco existiría. Siempre estaríamos en la misma realidad, no importa el mundo, no importa la dimensión. Estaríamos esperando a encontrarnos tarde o temprano.

Por que estábamos destinados a estar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

"Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable sucede."

Y lo inevitable para nosotros era amarnos.

Nos separamos lo suficiente como para observarnos a los ojos y vi la determinación que estos tenían y de seguro él vio la seguridad en los míos. Ya no había nada mas que decir, por que todo ya estaba dicho. Ya no podían quedar dudas por parte de ninguno de los dos.

O nos besábamos… o moriríamos.

El comenzó por besar mi mandíbula y yo cerré instintivamente mis parpados disfrutando la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Llegó después de segundos eternos a mis labios y el roce no se dejo esperar. Los entreabrí profundizando el beso y el correspondió de forma inmediata. Nuestros suspiros se confundían en una melodía hermosa que combinaba nuestros latidos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el roce de nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos unos momentos porque el aire se hizo escaso. Y el siguió con un camino de besos sobre mi cuello humedeciéndolo al contacto. Jamás lo había visto tan seguro y eso se sentía demasiado bien.

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cintura, sobre mi ropa mojada – que había olvidado – acariciándola. Lentamente comenzó a levantar mi sweater café. Le ayude a sacármelo y voló sobre mi cabeza. Escuche un sonido sordo y supe que había caído en la bañera. Por lo menos no mojaría el piso.

Note al instante como Quil se detenía y me observaba. Mi vestido blanco estaba pegado a mi cuerpo húmedo y se traslucía toda mi ropa interior. Me sonroje.

- Claire – me besó – Mi pequeña mujercita – solté una risita nerviosa ante su comentario. ¿Ya no era su pequeña niña? Eso era un avance.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto.

Lo mire con una sonrisa aun mayor y comencé a bajar el cierre de su polerón deportivo con serias intenciones de sacárselo junto a la polera negra que llevaba debajo. Otra vez la niña tímida había desaparecido. No me resulto tan difícil hacerlo por que él se los saco sin mi ayuda. Luego procedió a dejar de lado mi vestido y yo hice lo mismo con su pantalón. Éramos inexpertos pero incluso eso lo hacia todo mas perfecto.

Nos besábamos sin misericordia, no tan solo en la boca si no también en el cuello, los hombros, el pecho. Descubrí que la clavícula de Quil era extremadamente sensible al igual que sus hombros. Amaba sentirlo temblar antes las caricias y los besos que solo yo le daba.

Por que YO sería la única que lo besaría y tocaría así. La única.

Amaba, también, descubrir este nuevo mundo de sensaciones junto a él. El sería el primero y estaba segura que también seria el único en mi vida. Por que yo no podría entregarme a nadie que no fuera él. No podría sentir lo mismo con nadie que no fuera él.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el piso del cuarto de baño, sin nada que nos cubriera y el contacto piel con piel lo hacia todo mas placentero. Cálido.

El estaba sobre mí con sus manos a ambos lados de mi desnudo cuerpo sosteniendo su peso, con su pelo corto sobre su frente y su respiración acompasada con la mía. Yo por mi parte tenía ambas manos sobre su gran espalda.

Quil tenia un fornido torso con pectorales marcados, brazos bien tonificados y un abdomen plano de infarto. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo pero no me parecía extraño ni terrorífico. Con Quil todo era natural .Además nunca hubiera imaginado que MI Quil fuera tan guapo y tan masculino. ¿Qué era lo sentía? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? Sí, eso y mucho más.

Nunca lo había observado con el hambre y el deseo con que lo escrudiñaba ahora.

Me dejaba sin aliento al observarlo de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que cada rincón me pertenecía. El por su parte hacia lo mismo conmigo. No podía estar mas sonrojada y al parecer eso a el le pareció bien, por que me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y se me acerco.

Jamás me cansaría de sus besos, todos tenían un sabor diferente y exquisito. Sus fuertes y grandes mano se habían trasladado una a mi muslo izquierdo y la otra sobre mi seno derecho. El cual acariciaba con adoración y curiosidad. Sabíamos lo que vendría y no podía estar mas segura de lo que quería. Supe que el dudo en el momento que dejo de besarme y se alejo un poco para observarme.

Sabia que el tenia miedo a herirme y que se estaba preguntando si me arrepentía o si quería parar.

Era tan fácil de leer para mí. ¿Lo seria yo para el? Porque si era así, el no tendría que dudar.

- Te amo – le dije y con eso le respondí a todas sus interrogantes.

Tomo mi muslo con más fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él de modo que quedamos en una posición mas cómoda. Volvió a jugar con mis labios y yo a jugar con los suyos. Era un ritmo más rápido más agresivo pero no por eso menos amoroso.

Entro en mí y yo sentí que mi mundo se revolucionaba. El leve dolor que surgió al principio desapareció con su roce de la misma manera que mis uñas dejaron de enterrarse en su espalda tornasol. Nuestros labios se separaron en un leve gemido ronco por parte de ambos, el mío podría jurar que sonó un poco más agudo pero no por eso resulto ser menos placentero. Me miró con curiosidad, sabía lo que vendría.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lindo y sexy a la vez?

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto separándome unos mechones pegados en mi frente por el sudor con dulzura y besando donde había tocado.

- Mmm..- fue todo lo que pude decir. _Lo siento mi amor, pero me has dejado sin palabras. _Quise decirle.

Pero ya saben…No pude.

Lo acerque de nuevo ¿No pensaba parar o sí? Enrolle ambas piernas en sus caderas – como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en las que podríamos llamar "practicas" anteriores- y traté de profundizar nuestra unión. El emitió un sonido ronco que me cautivo y me incito a besarlo una y otra vez, donde mis labios lo alcanzaran.

El comenzó un vaivén rítmico dentro de mi, lo cual me hacia arder en deseo con todo mi ser y mis hormonas. Su contacto me quemaba como llamas en el infierno y sus jadeos y gemidos eran melodías que se complementaban perfectamente con los míos. Estábamos sudando pero no me importaba, estamos casi sin respiración pero eso no cobraba importancia cuando nos teníamos el uno al otro, unidos en la forma mas profunda y humana posible.

Por fin éramos uno, en el sentido mas completo de la palabra. En forma espiritual y física, la unión perfecta de nuestro amor. Por fin Quil me había hecho mujer, Su mujer.

No podía estar más feliz ni más en paz y no podía sentirme mas completa.

No podía amar más Quil.

Pues, claro que SI podía.

- Qu….Quil.- de mi boca no salía más que su nombre con cada embestida suya.

Una explosión de sensaciones me invadió repentinamente, una sensación que me inundo expandiéndose brutalmente por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Fue como ver un arcoíris sobrepasar todos mis sentidos y dejarlos en K.O por unos minutos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tener pequeños y placenteros espasmos mientras aumentábamos el ritmo.

- Claire…Clai….re.. –

¡Oh genial!, a él tampoco le salía nada más. Eso era una buena señal. Además el tono Ronco y esforzado de su voz me producía, además de todo lo que ya sentía, una sensación de querer abrazarlo y no parar nunca de hacer esto.

Si estuviera en mi poder, y estaba segura que si estuviera en el poder de el también…

No pararíamos nunca.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a **Paanchy y Andrea.**

Capitulo de larga extensión para todas mis queridas lectoras que me lo pidieron en sus RR. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, Aprovecho entonces para agradecer todos sus **review, sus alertas, y sus favoritos**. Me alegran mi día cuando recibo los mail de notificación. Y sonrio con cada opinión y desesperación por esta pareja que he llegado a querer mucho.

Debo confesar que me desperan que se confundan tanto y que la piense tanto este Quil, pero ¿no es tierno que se preocupe tanto por ella? Por lo menos Claire le dejo claro su punto de vista y ya ven como han terminado XD. Ninguno de ellos puede negar que se aman y eso lo hace tan lindo.

Nos acercamos al final como ya pueden ver jejeje…

Gracias por todo, por leer, por disfrutar y por sus opiniones ^^

_**Enichepi**_


	11. Últimas lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer. Yo los utilizo vilmente solo para fines de entretenimiento y cítricos también. Sin fines de Lucro.

Notas al final. ^^

* * *

**Madurez**

_**Capítulo 11:"Últimas lágrimas"**_

**POV Claire**

Mi espalda esta muy calentita. Por un momento pensé que estaba en mi cama y que estábamos en verano, donde los rayos de sol se colaban por mi ventana y muchas veces me llegaban directo a la espalda dándome una sensación exquisita.

Pero no estábamos en verano ni mucho menos estaba en mi cama.

Y lo que me calentaba no era el sol mañanero sino un cuerpo con temperatura sobrenatural. Mis brazos también tenían esa deliciosa sensación. Sin abrir los ojos me di cuenta que cierta persona me tenia abrazada por la espalda y sus brazos se extendían juntos con los míos dándole así la oportunidad de jugar con mis dedos suavemente.

Me sentí tranquila, plena y feliz. Sonreí. No quería que esto se detuviera o que los sentimientos que experimentaba se esfumaran como si nada, es por eso que mantuve mis ojos cerrado a pesar de estar despierta.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de donde estaba, con quien estaba y que habíamos hecho.

Me estremecí. No por miedo, ni mucho menos de arrepentimiento sino porque esto me daba a entender que ya no teníamos vuelta atrás. Ahora todo era simple y en todas las respuestas apuntaban hacia la misma dirección: _Teníamos que estar juntos_.

De pronto comencé a sentir pequeños besos en mi hombro y estos avanzaban peligrosamente hacia mi cuello.

- Buenos días – me susurro siguiendo con el recorrido.

Y yo no respondí pues se… ¡ Se supone que yo dormía! Fue entonces cuando una visión se presento frente a mí como la luz de un relámpago entrando por la ventana.

Podríamos despertar todas las mañanas de esta misma forma, abrazados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro entregarle calor, repartiendo besos furtivos y diciendo miles de veces "Buenos días" con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Sé que estas despierta – dijo esta vez cerca de mi oído y terminando la frase con una ligera carcajada.

- Mentira, aún estoy en mi quinto sueño – me acurruque en sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Su almohada que expelía ese rico aroma tan de él.

- Vamos, no me hagas despertarte a la fuerza – dejos mis dedos y recorrió mis brazos hasta reposar sus manos en mi cintura.- Aunque no sea mala idea –

Giro mi cuerpo hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos exageradamente abiertos por la impresión del movimiento le confirmaron que efectivamente la que mentía era yo.

- Buenos días – me rectifico y yo solo pude sonreír avergonzada.

- Buenos días –

Nos quedamos mirando largo rato, ninguno estaba aburrido de admirar al otro. Yo estaba segura que jamás me aburriría ¿Tenia Quil ese lunar sobre su ceja izquierda antes? Pues me parece muy tierno ese pequeño puntito café. Quería tocárselo pero el hablo antes de que mi mano se moviera de su pecho.

- Claire, es hora de levantarse – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Quil ¡Por favor!..No…-

¿Levantarnos? ¿Estaba loco? Pero aunque él quisiera yo no le permitiría salirse con la suya. Me acerque y bese mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior haciendo que el gruñera por lo bajo.

- Eso es jugar sucio –

- Lo sé – le respondí y ataque de nuevo.

Nuestros labios jugaron sus buenos minutos pero él no me permitió profundizar, porque era obvio que si me dejaba no saldríamos de aquí en todo el día ¿Cuál era el problema en hacerlo? Me quedaría feliz una semana aquí sin remordimientos.

- En serio, mi amor tenemos que levantarnos –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tus padres deben estar preocupados –

- No me importa –

Y era cierto que no me importaba. Por lo menos no ahora. Quizás después sí, pero ahora solo me preocupaba estar con él. Además había huido de casa porque nos querían separar cruelmente ¿Era algo que él no veía?

- Debería –

- Quil ¿No sabes cual es el concepto de "huir" de casa? –

- Lo conozco perfectamente, créeme.- Me deposito un beso casto y delicado. Pero eso no me convencería. En otras circunstancias hubiera funcionado perfectamente.

- N-o _i-r-é_ -

- _I-r-á-s_ – utilizo el mismo tono casi furioso que yo había empleando segundos antes, solo que en vez de provocarme miedo me inspiro ternura.- y les demostraras a tus padres lo madura que eres al enfrentar tus problemas y no huir de ellos.

Con eso que agrego no pude más que callar ¿Qué decir si en parte tenía razón? Sabíamos que para nosotros ya no había vuelta atrás, así que no quedaba más que hacer las cosas como corresponde y yo ya soy una chica grande ¡Madura! Por lo que tenia que enfrentar mis problemas y no huir de ellos. Mi Quil, siempre era el que me tendía un cable y me hacia volver a la tierra, aunque que era él, y nadie más que él, que muchas veces me llevaba al cielo.

Lo mire con dedicación, y mi sonrisa se volvió mucho mas significativa y sincera. Me levante de la cama y recién ahí caí en la cuenta que solo llevaba un camisón – en realidad era una camisa de Quil con un estampado muy bonito, por cierto.-

- ¿Cuándo…? – le pregunte apuntando la prenda.

- ¿Querías dormir… desnuda? –

- ¡No podía creer que estuviera hablando de estas cosas con Quil!¡Por dios! Mi sonrojo fue más que evidente y el sudor frío que recorrió mis manos y frente delato el suceso. Sentí su mano en mi hombro acariciándolo cariñosamente.

- Tu ropa estaba toda mojada. No podía dejar que usaras la misma Lo siento. De todas maneras debe de estar seca – se levanto de la cama y "solo en boxer" se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de salir – Te la traeré de inmediato, si quieres puedes ducharte.-

¿Por qué me avergonzaba esto si habíamos…habíamos…? Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

"_Solo es cuestión de costumbre"_ me dije. Y me dirigí al baño contiguo a ducharme antes de a partir a enfrentar mi madurez.

----

Tres golpes despertaron todo el terror acumulado. Sabia que junto a él nada podía salir mal pero eso no evitaba que mi lado cobarde saliera a flote con la mayor de las fuerzas. Afuera había un gran camión de mudanzas, listo para partir y el auto familiar de mi padre estaba lleno de maletas. No creí que estaba hablando en serio, pero al parecer no mentía cuando me dijo que nos mudaríamos.

No. Ellos se mudarían yo no.

En ningún momento Quil soltó mi mano, lo cual agradecí.

Lentamente la puerta se comenzó a abrir y apareció el rostro de mama. Sorprendida, asustada, aliviada y triste. No terminó de abrir y ya la tenía abrazándome.

Yo le respondí sinceramente, sabía que la extrañaría.

- Mi amor, me tenias con el alma en un hilo – me dijo mientras supuse unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – pero sabia que estabas bien, que estarías en buenas manos.-

- Mama… yo –

- Por mi no te preocupes, mi vida. Yo sé, Yo sé – y con eso se separo de mi cuerpo y miro a Quil a los ojos con un sentimiento que me dio tranquilidad. – Sean fuertes, creo que él se ha olvidado como fue en su juventud –

Sabía que se refería a mi padre y la sonrisa cómplice que nos regalo nos indico que a pesar de todo nos apoyaba.

- Gracias señora – Fue lo único que articulo mi novio. Sabía que esta tenía que ser en mayoría MI conversación.

- Y... ¿y papá? – pregunte al fin.

- Esta en su despacho –

Mamá abrió toda la puerta indicándonos que entráramos en lenguaje no verbal. Antes de poder atravesar completamente la estructura me acerco a ella y me beso la frente.

- Tienes toda mi bendición.-

Le regale una sonrisa y camine junto a él hacia el despacho de papa. Su refugio personal, su bunker anti-problemas. ¿Por qué cuando estas a punto de dejar el nido es cuando te bombardean todos esos recuerdos de tu infancia? Recuerdos dolorosos, tristes, felices, graciosos..tuyos.

Nunca culpe a mi madre por nada, ella solo era de las esposas que muchas veces se ven opacadas por la opinión dominante de su esposo.¿Qué aprendí de ella? Que las buenas intenciones siempre salen a la luz. No importan que no lleguen cuando **Tu** quieras, porque llegan en el momento que las **necesitas**. Y que las personas que se callan sn siempre las que saben el momento preciso en el que deben hablar.

- ¿En que piensas? – Dijo mientras me besaba la palma de mi mano.

- En lo que pase en esta casa, pero no han sido tantos años ¿A que no? –

- Pues, no se a que le consideres pocos años.-

- Bueno, en comparación a los que viviremos juntos, son pocos.-

Su sonrisa fue la fuerza que necesitaba para dejar un suspiro se escapara de mis labios y me diera el ultimo empujo que necesitaba.

- Creo que necesito hablar a solas con el, solo será un momento – me acerque a rosar sus labios con los míos – lo prometo.

- Por supuesto –

...

..

.

Mi padre tenía sus manos apoyando su cara y sus codos sobre su escritorio de espaldas a mí. Tuve que armarme de valor nuevamente para hacerme notar, pero no fue necesario el sabia que estaba ahí y sin girarse me contesto.

- Has venido, supongo que a tomar la decisión correcta.- Hizo una pausa – Volver con tu familia y dejar a esa cosa ¿Verdad? Haz hecho bien al tráele, para que se de cuenta de lo que vale ese bueno para nada. Venir a traicionar nuestra confianza haciéndote quizás que cosas – Hizo una mueca de asco, lo supe por el tono de voz que utilizo al nombrarlo - no quiero ni imaginarlo. Eres tan pequeña, tan inocente e inmadura. Pero no te preocupes, Lo meteremos preso y tu estarás a salvo, cariño.–

- Ya estoy a salvo, no necesito que te preocupes mas por mi – dije destilando veneno en mi voz. No me podía contener ¿Cómo mi propio padre hablaba de una manera que ni yo misma me imagine escucharlo?

Me dolía mucho escuchar a mi padre hablar así. Era como arrojarme lava ardiente sin aviso previo directo a mis ojos.

- ¿Que dices?, no seas necia.- río girándose hasta encontrar mis pupilas Antes le hubiera retirado la mirada asustada pero hoy no seria ese día.. –

"¿No me digas que crees estar enamorada de eso? No se como la tribu Quiluete no se asusta de sus guardianes, son unos monstruos y créeme que no tienen nada de mágico. ¿No te habrá embaucado con la historia de la imprimación? ¿Verdad?

Desde un principio supe que no era nada más que una vil mentira, pero me convenía que el creyera que lo apoyábamos y aceptábamos. Porque te cuidaría sin protestar y que nosotros creímos en que iba a ser un buen guardián para ti ¡JA! ¡Pero con que me encontré! Que lo único que quería ese lobo era aprovecharse de nuestra hija. Mi hermano pudo permitir que Emily se casara con ese tal Sam ¡Pero yo no voy a permitir que un aprovechador se quede contigo!

¿Me escuchaste Claire? Si eres nuestra hija te iras con nosotros a New York sin protestar. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar la decisión correcta."

Hubo una pausa bastante larga. Me la tome para pensar bien en que contestar no quería decir las palabras inadecuadas. Tenía que actuar con madurez y no actuar sin sopesar las consecuencias.

Además ¡Que triste es que tu padre no confiara en ti! Además si ella misma alguna vez había dudado del lazo de la imprimación no podía culpar su ignorancia al respecto.

Una persona NO imprimada nunca podría entender lo poderoso de esa unión y de ese sentimiento. Nunca.

- Me criaste con la suficiente inteligencia como para saber cual es la decisión que debo tomar. Solo vine a informártela como ultimo acto de respecto frente a alguien quien no se lo merece. No iré con ustedes me quedare aquí, me faltan semanas para salir del colegio y poder hacer mi vida. Y quiero hacer mi vida con Quil. Te agradezco todo lo que me diste en mi infancia, pero no permitiré que hables así de él y mucho menos de lo que tenemos- Dije lo más calmadamente que pude.

Su risa amargada y burlesca no hizo más que agrandar mi el hueco que se formaba en mi pecho. Pero no debía explotar. No podía. Si lo hacia le estaría dando la razón y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

- ¡¿Que no me _permitirás_?! ¡Estas hablando con tu padre jovencita! –

- Pues no lo parece. Mi padre era un hombre amable y cariñoso. No un amargado sin cora…-

_**¡PAF!**_

No se como llego tan cerca de mi en tan pocos segundos. Ni cuando entró Quil a la habitación. Lo único que sentí fue el potente golpe que mi padre le propino a su antebrazo. Después de procesar bien la información por unos segundos, comprendí que el golpe iba directamente a mi rostro y que él solo me había protegido de la paliza.

La escena era algo dramática.

Sus ojos entintados de furia contenida miraban a mi padre quien estaba sorprendido por la osadía de mi novio. Yo estaba tan shockeada que me olvide de respirar y solo logré hacerlo cuando escuche la voz de Quil romper el incomodo silencio.

- No se atreva a tocarla –

- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI?! –

- Su futuro yerno, _suegro_. Creo que Claire ya le dejo en claro. Y si no fue así yo sé lo diré: Claire y yo nos casaremos apenas ella termine el colegio y cumpla su mayoría de edad, por lo que nos quedaremos a vivir aquí. Si gustan en venir de vacaciones en unos tantos años más, serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa. Esperamos tengan un buen viaje. – Sentí sus manos cuando me tomó de la cintura y me encamino hacia la puerta dejando a mi padre congelado en su posición.

Casi tan congelado como yo lo estaba. Antes de salir, Quil se detuvo y agregó;

- ¡Ah! Y no se preocupen por las invitaciones a la boda. Será privada, Por lo tanto no se molesten en venir desde New York, No será necesario. Adiós.-

Salimos. Yo aguantándome las lágrimas y el aguantándose la rabia. Al pasar por la puerta estaba mi madre con los ojos hinchados y un pañuelo en sus narices. Tenía en sus manos un bolso de viaje que reconocí como mío. Me lo entrego y me dio el que sabíamos iba a ser el último abrazo del mes o tal vez del año.

- Lo siento tanto hija mía. Lo siento tanto – me decía mientras me besaba mis mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas.- te prometo que él no los molestara más. Yo me encargare de eso. Solo preocúpate de ser feliz.-

Le regale la sonrisa más sincera y cálida que pude esbozar en esos momentos. Nos retiramos de mi casa. La que fue mi casa de infancia y me gire a mirarla por última vez.

Qué difícil era darte cuenta que tu padre no te apoyaba. Que hasta quizás no te quería y solo habías sido una especie de molestia y preocupación para él. Que todo lo que creíste de ellos hacia Quil, Toda esa amabilidad no era nada mas que mentiras estúpidas por conveniencia.

Darte cuenta que ni tu misma conocías a tu padre ¿Con quien viviste estos 17 años de tu vida?

Sentirte defraudaba, molesta, adolorida en el alma, destrozada, sola…

La mano de Quil se aferro más a mi cintura, despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Nunca había estado sola, Quil estaba conmigo. Siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estará. En el podía confiar y sabía que no me defraudaría. El era mi hogar ahora, mi base de piedra en la cual apoyarme para no caer. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? ¿Qué sería yo sin él?

El me había visto crecer. Había visto como la semilla crecía hasta convertirse en un árbol. Lo había cuidado y alimentado con dedicación durante todo su crecimiento, con paciencia y amor.

Había visto como la niña se convertía en mujer – aunque le costo aceptarlo- y me había seguido amando luego de demostrarle lo inmadura que podía ser. Lo inútil que era sin él y lo terca que resultaba a veces. Me quería con mis defectos y mis virtudes. No esperaba mas de lo que él sabía yo le podía dar y a pesar de que no era mucho para él era suficiente.

Aunque yo siempre le daría más. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Lo necesitaba y lo quería a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

No quería que él me viera en este estado, tan deplorable. Sentía mis ojos arder de tanto llorar y mi cuerpo cansarse de tanto espasmo involuntario que daba. No quería que el pensara que estaba arrepentida de todo lo que dije e hice, o que pensara que sufría por dejar a mis padres. No. Yo estaba llorando porque quería dejar atrás esta etapa. Lloraba porque estaba dejando atrás mi pasado y dándole la bienvenida a mi futuro.

Para eso necesitaba cerrar heridas y abrir otras para curarlas a tiempo.

Mientras él solo me abrazaba y me besaba ocasionalmente mi cabellera.

- Lo siento Quil. -

- No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo esta bien.-

No me acuerdo cuando llegamos a su casa ni como nos habíamos acomodado en el sillón. Donde me tenía acurrucada en sus brazos.

- Claire – me llamo y yo como pude levante mi rostro para verle – Creo que fui muy precipitado al decirle eso a tu padre cuando ni siquiera te lo he pedido a ti – se sonrojo y yo me preguntaba a que se refería cuando él mismo me respondió colocando su mano bajo mi mandíbula y levantando tiernamente mi rostro hacia él – Claire ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

- … -

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahora lo recordaba. El le había dicho a mi padre que nos casaríamos cuando salga del colegio. No lo había recordado por que había estado tan anonadada con la situación de estrés que habíamos experimentado que nada más que la pelea verbal con mi padre me había dejado agotada, sin mas pensamientos en mi mente y…

Y….

- ¡Vamos Claire! No me dejes en ascuas. Respóndeme, si no quieres tan pronto lo entenderé.. o quizás ..-

Lo atraje hacia mí y le di un beso apasionado. Entregándole la respuesta que tenía para él.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡_**Sí**_!

Nuestro beso supo salado por las lágrimas que había derramado antes. Era el sabor personal de nuestra relación. Muchas, demasiadas lágrimas nos acompañaron a lo largo de nuestro camino pero sin embargo todas ellas fueron limpiadas y dejadas atrás por besos y caricias. Justo como en este preciso momento.

Mis brazos se colaron por su cuello con la intención de profundizar el beso. Me sentía tan segura, tranquila en los brazos de Quil. Sentía que estaba en casa con solo besarlo, no me importaba que estuviéramos en el último lugar del mundo si Quil estaba conmigo yo estaría en mi hogar.

¿Esto se le llamaba _**familia**_?

Dejamos de besarnos cuando tuvimos que respirar. Esta vez no me molesto tanto el tener que detenernos porque sabía que lo podría besar cuando quisiera y las veces que quisiera.

- Supongo que es un sí- me dijo sonriendo y plasmando en su voz un tono juguetón.

- Supones bien –

- Te amo –

- Yo también y mucho.-

- Es bueno saberlo –

- Si quieres te lo demuestro también – me acerque seductoramente y me senté sobre su muslos, colocando mis manos en su pecho.-

- ¡Por dios! ¿En que te he convertido? – Dijo dramáticamente con su boca rozando la mía.

- Es tu culpa, por ser tan irresistible.- Me acerque y le comencé a besar el cuello. Me entretuve un rato en su "manzana de adán" delineándola con mi lengua y mordisqueándola a ratos.

- Esta bien, castígame.- dijo por fin derrotado con una vos ronca.- Soy un chico malo.-

Esa tarde no salimos de casa. Esa noche no dormimos mucho. Sabíamos que este día será memorable para nuestra historia, porque ese día y esa noche fue el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos.

Solo el comienzo.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*Eni esta llorando desconsoladamente en este momento*.

Sé que no dije que se venia el final disculpenme por eso

Es mi primer fic largo terminado. No lo puedo creer. De verdad es un logro grande para mí porque nunca lograba terminar ninguno y este…esta terminado. T.T Pero aún no se desesperen le falta el epilogo ( Entonces no puedo decir que se termino o si? ….déjenme ser feliz ya?)

_**Quería agradecer a todas por sus RR y su apoyo a esta historia.**_ Como lo dije en algún momento fue una inspiración flash que tome y plasme los primeros 5 cap en Word y de ahí seguí. Me reía mucho con sus comentarios y sus opiniones. De verdad que ahora sé lo importante que son los RR para una escritora de fics. ¡Son las mejores lectoras del mi mundo!

Ahora cuando vea a Quil en la pantalla grande…me acordare de todo jejeje y gritare por él aunque me llamen traidora. XD. Le amo. Y me alegro que al final de esta historia a pesar de todo hayan podido quedarse juntos. Por que en la vida no todo es color de rosa… lo importante siempre he dicho es el resultado. Y que tierno es Quil llegando siempre en el momento adecuado con las palabras adecuadas…¡Yo también quiero castigarlo!

Gracias por leer mis hiperventilaciones aquí jeje no es obligación pero sin embargo aguantan a esta loca . Gracias.

Sin más que agregar solo seguir agradeciendo. ¡Nos vemos en el _EPILOGO_!

_**Enichepi**_


	12. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque quisiera..pues no. Solo la historia. Dicho esto.....

Sé que querran matarme pero les propongo algo ¿Que tal si lo hacen despues de leer el cap? ¿Si?

* * *

Madurez

_**Epílogo**_

_**POV Claire  
**_

Estaba bajo las cobijas de nuestra cama. El día estaba soleado, como nunca – eso no había cambiado- y el momento no podía ser más perfecto. Si bien no estaba rodeada por los brazos de mi esposo, sabía que él volvería tarde o temprano. Siempre volvía a su hogar.

Conmigo.

Estire mis brazos perezosa y emití un gran bostezo. Siempre me levantaba temprano para hacer todas las cosas y alcanzar a trabajar un poco, pero hoy era sábado así que…podia darme el lujo de quedarme en cama. Bueno no me habían dejado dormir mucho que digamos.

Habían sido cinco años maravillosos, no me podía quejar.

Había terminado hace un año mi carrera, era feliz. Yo como Profesora y mi Quil como un aplicado Veterinario. Él había recibido una llamada de emergencia hace un par de horas y había partido tras darme un gran beso de despedida.

Mis padres no asistieron a mi boda y ni se habían aparecido en todos estos años. Ni una llamada telefónica para saber como estaba... nada. Lo cual a veces me hacia sentir deprimida pero lo superaba con rapidez al ver el rostro de Quil a mi lado cada mañana. No estaba sola y ya no lo estaría más. Nos quedamos a vivir en La Push cerca de la playa, era realmente hermoso.

Sencillo pero espectacular.

Habíamos tenido nuestras peleas, los problemas de siempre y las desilusiones comunes pero seguíamos juntos pese a todo, porque nos amábamos.

El amor no te alimenta, ni te paga las cuentas…pero te hace fuerte para soportar las dificultades.

Yo tenia 23 años y Quil, no se cuantos. Desde que se convertía en licántropo como parte de la magia de un ser sobrenatural, ya no envejecía.

Él me había dicho que dejaría de transformarse en el momento que me confeso sus sentimientos, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y suspiro como una idiota sin remedio. Aún así, después de comprometernos le había dicho que no pensaba esperar que el muriera primero que yo por lo que le pedí que permaneciera joven hasta que pudiéramos envejecer juntos desde el mismo punto de referencia… cuando aparentáramos la misma edad.

Y ya la aparentabamos.

Me levanté y me fui a la ducha. Utilicé mis shampoo favorito con olor a kiwi. Me encanta como olía mi cabello después del baño, tome una gran bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones con el aroma pero algo extraño sucedió. Sentí Que mi garganta se contrajo y la comida de anoche amenazaba con devolverse hacia el exterior.

Peligroso… porque estaba en la ducha. Cerré la llave con rapidez me envolví con la toalla y me dirigí al retrete. El deseo de vomitar no se iba y no se fue hasta que mi estomago termino vacio y solo devolvía liquido.

Asqueroso. "_Y esto es solo el comienzo"_. Me anime a mi misma con resignación.

De pronto sentí una mano retener suavemente mi pelo y otra secar el sudor frio de mi frente con ternura.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Me pregunto Quil cuando me levante.

- Un poco – no le dije más, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Aún tenia el sabor amargo en mi boca.

- Ven aquí –

Me envolvió en sus brazos. Ya no eran tan cálidos pero me trasmitían una gran tranquilidad y seguridad. Sus grandes manos frotaban mi espalda de arriba abajo con lentitud… amaba cuando hacía eso. Cerré mis ojos dejándome inundar por el sentimiento, creo que en algún momento pregunto algo como _"¿Qué te hizo mal?"_ pero no estoy segura.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias– le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Me separe de él, me lave mis dientes y me vestí rápidamente. Caminamos de la mano hacia la cocina, parecerá estúpido, pero _teníamos_ que estar en contacto. Era una necesidad, una constante vital, para ambos. Preparamos el desayuno – tostadas, con jugo de naranja más cereal y frutas – y nos sentamos a comer. No pude probar mucho solo le di un sorbo al jugo de naranja con recelo, aún tenia la sensación nauseabunda en la boca del estomago.

- En serio amor ¿Qué te hizo mal? –

- No lo sé – suspire – pero no importa ya se me pasará. ¿Cómo te fue? – le cambie el tema y Quil me miro con su típica mirada perspicaz pero lo dejo pasar y me contesto.

No quería decirle aún.

- Bien, solo era una operación de rutina, un gato –

- Ahh –

Coloque mis manos bajo mi mandíbula y lo observe. Por primera vez note que tenía ojeras y que su piel no estaba tan bronceada, pero se veía igual de sexy como antes. Traía una sudadera negra con capucha, abrochada hasta arriba.

Fruncí el ceño, él nunca iba tan abrigado.

Entonces lo recordé.

Anoche, bajo el manto sudoroso de nuestros cuerpos , su piel dejaba de emitir esa radiación extremadamente calurosa y su mirada perdía su brillo sobrenatural. Fue hermoso, éramos uno y él había renunciado a su "don especial" por mi. A su magia por estar conmigo…

Se había trasformado en un hombre a secas…en mi hombre y lo amaba demasiado a pesar del tiempo.

Quil levanto las cosas de la mesa y comenzó a fregar la loza. Me acomode a su lado y le ayude. Comenzamos a jugar con el agua. Casi parecíamos niños pero siempre lo pasábamos muy bien juntos.

Un poco de espuma llego a mis ojos e irritaron mis pupilas. Me detuve y trate de sacarla como fuera. Me estaba molestando e irritando el ojo.

Quil solo se reía, me enoje un poco y le tire agua como pude. Sin embargo como no veía nada, no supe si le di o no.

Solo lo sentí acercarse.

Sus manos mojadas lentamente comenzaron a sacar la espuma que quedaba en mi ojo derecho. Estaba tan cerca de mí que mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido – que bien era sentir que aun no perdía ese efecto en mí -.

- Eres una perdedora muy mala ¿Lo sabías? –

- Y Tu eres un tramposo – le dije en un susurro.

- Mentira –

Me estaba mojando mi blusa con sus manos en mi cintura, pero no me importaba. Tenia mas ropa seca, lo que no tenia era otro momento así con él.

Yo por mi parte subí mis manos igual de mojadas que las suyas a ambos lados de su rostro y comencé a masajearlo con mi mirada juguetona. El comprendió el juego y se acerco a mis labios sin tocarlos.

A veces podía ser muy malo…muy malo.

Saque mi lengua y le delinee sus labios suavemente con ella. Sabia que no se resistiría mucho, conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles por lo que si se resistía a esto, mi próximo paso sería su clavícula en mis dientes. Reí ante el gruñido ronco que emitió y lo siguiente que supe fue que sus labios se movían sensualmente sobre los míos.

.

- Y me dices tramposo a mi – me susurro cuando nos separamos por unos momentos para respirar.

Quizás tenia razón y yo era la tramposa, pero si serlo me traía como consecuencia besarlo… lo era gustosa. Nos miramos unos segundos con los ojos llenos de felicidad, dirigí mis labios a su cuello y le dibuje con mi lengua un camino hacia su oreja.

- Dejémonos de juegos, ya no somos niños Quil – Le dije lo mas sensual posible entregándole todo el aire cálido que poseía.

Emití un gritito ahogado de felicidad cuando me tomo de los muslos y me levanto lo suficiente como para quedar en la orilla del mueble de la cocina a la altura perfecta. Salte un poco al sentir el agua mojar mi falda y mis gluteos, pero no me entretuve mucho en eso ya que la boca de Quil me tenia entretenida en atrapar sus suspiros que mis manos provocaban en su baja espalda.

Mientras el besaba mis hombros y desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa yo me encargaba de levantarle su poleron y polera a la vez. Se estremeció ante mi contacto húmedo y yo sonreí con suficiencia.

Levanto su rostro y me miro con la mirada nublada y sombría.

Yo sabia que significaba eso.

Le quedaban dos botones a mi blusa amarillo crema, por lo que el daño no fue tan grande. Ya arreglaría mi blusa favorita después.

Me ayudo sacándose el polerón y la polera al mismo tiempo. Coloque mis manos en su abdomen mirándolo, perdiéndome en sus ojos unos segundos mientras el también me observaba con amor, deseo y hambre.

¿Hambre?

_¡No permitiría que mi esposo pasara hambre! ¡No señor!_

Sus manos acariciaban mis pechos sobre el encaje de mi ropa interior y mis manos jugueteaban con el elástico de su pantalón de deporte mientras nos besábamos con dedicación.

Cada vez que nos entregábamos era diferente, y cada vez nos amábamos por entero dando una faceta distinta del otro. Sabíamos que esta vez era la ternura lo que primaria. Como la mayoría de las veces.

Me adelante y baje sus pantalones. Pude sentir con mi mano que el ya estaba listo y mucho más que dispuesto. Sonreí en su boca y lo acerque más para sentir su erección en mis muslos.

Lo necesitaba dentro mío ahora. No sabia que me pasaba pero desde que…bueno desde eso, yo estaba más que dispuesta y ansiosa por sentirlo mío.

Casi nunca era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa por lo que mi movimiento lo desconcertó por un momento. Se separo de mis labios y sentí el vacio inundar mi boca. Lo mire con súplica y el ladeo la cabeza algo divertido. Mi siguiente movimiento fue dirigir sus manos con las mías a mis caderas y al comienzo de mi ropa interior. Guiando sus dedos comenzamos a bajar mis bragas y a dejarla en el piso, junto con su pantalon. Yo aún seguía con mi falda pero No quería mas preámbulo, no quería mas juegos, lo quería a él ahora ¡ya!.

Y por suerte entendió – O estaba tan desesperado como yo- por lo que acaricio con sus manos mis muslos subiendo la falda lo necesario para embestir con seguridad en mi, una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. ¡Que bien se sentía estar completa¡ Todo en su lugar, en el orden natural de las cosas.

Sus suspiros contra la piel de mi cuello y mis labios en sus hombros no lograban acallar los gemidos que el roce nos producía. Terminamos llegando al cielo y cayendo en los brazos del otro aún unidos. Deje mis piernas envueltas en sus caderas, no quería separarme de el, quería sentirlo conmigo, en mi, por un rato más.

- ¡Vaya! Si te vas a poner así cada vez que te lance espuma al ojo, la próxima vez te baño en ella–

- Tonto – le dije besando la comisura de sus labios y terminando en su mandíbula.

El acariciaba mi cabello colocando los mechones rebeldes en su lugar. Me cargo hasta la habitación luego de un rato y nos dejamos caer en la cama. Me recosté en su pecho y el me atrajo hacia si. Suspire en su abdomen y el se rio ante el estimulo.

No sabia como empezar, como decirle. Yo tenia la seguridad que a el le encantaría, pero aun así como siempre existía el miedo.

¿¡Es que después de madurar y crecer uno no se volvía mas seguro de si mismo¡? Rayos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - me pregunto levantándome de mis caderas para quedar frente a frente, yo sobre el.

- Tengo que decirte algo –

- Pues dímelo – dijo besándome el rostro como cada vez que quería tranquilizarme y eso siempre funcionaba. Sus labios contra mis parpados, mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas y finalmente mi boca me hacían sentir como en casa y en tranquilidad – dímelo – ordeno nuevamente y yo supe que ya no podía callar.

- Vamos a ser padres –

Sus caricias pararon de pronto y yo cerré mis ojos por instinto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Que estoy embarazada –

Su boca nuevamente tomo posesión de la mía con desesperación o mas bien con felicidad. Su sonrisa esta dibujada en piedra y sus ojos estaban chispeantes.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! –

- Si tonto – le dije riendo ¿De que tenia miedo? Soy una estúpida por dudar de él y de mí.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo sobre mi labios dejando furtivos besos ahí.

- Yo tampoco –

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- Coloco sus manos en mi vientre y eso removió mi fibra sensible.

- Hace una semana, tengo casi tres…–

- No llores, mi vida - Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el se encargo de limpiarlas una a una – no llores –

- Tú tampoco – limpie la rebelde lágrima que se escapaba de sus maravillosos ojos.

- Me has pillado –

- Como siempre –

Reímos ante la situación. Estábamos contentos, felices, completos. Nos amábamos y ahora podríamos compartir nuestro amor con un pedacito de nosotros.

¿Qué seria hombre o mujer? ¿A quien se parecería?

No importaba la respuesta a estas preguntas, sabíamos que lo que fuera o como fuera no importaba porque lo querríamos igual.

- Te amo –

- Yo te amo más –

- Imposible –

Me aseguro besándome con ternura, explorando mi boca, mi alma y comenzando de nuevo.

Alguna vez dije que no me cansaría nunca de estar así con él y así ha sido….y así será estaba segura.

**POV Quil**

- Quiero esa piedra –

- ¿Cual mi vida? ¿Esta? – le dije indicando una que estaba enfrente de mi pie –

- ¡No! Esa no ¡esa! – me indico un poco mas allá, pero aun no podía saber a cual se refería ¡Había miles de piedras en la playa! ¡por Dios!

- ¿La verde? –

- NOOOO –

- ¿La roja? –

- No, ¡esa! –

Tome una morada y se la pase, ella la tomo, sonrió gloriosamente y me agradeció con un beso en mi mejilla. Había acertado y eso no podía hacerme más dichoso, no solo porque estaba haciendo feliz a mi hija sino porque dejaría de jalarme el cabello cada vez que me equivocaba. La baje de mis hombros y deje que correteara por la orilla de la playa vigilándola siempre.

Al los pocos minutos Claire se acerco con dos refrescos y un helado. M e miro sonriendo y me paso el jugo que le había pedido.

- ¿Te ha tocado difícil? –

- No, ya estoy acostumbrado a niñitas fanáticas de las piedras de colores imposibles–

- ¿De verdad? – afirme con mi cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente las tardes con Claire en la playa haciendo lo mismo que hacíamos ahora mismo con nuestra hija.

- ¡Oh! ya lo recuerdo – me dijo acercándose y regalándome un beso – Pero ¡Vamos! No puedes negar que nunca la veías…yo te las señalaba muy bien –

- Esa o aquella no eran muy buenas indicaciones – dije haciéndome el enfadado.

No podía enfadarme con el amor de mi vida y mucho menos con el pedacito de ambos. Era algo imposible pero siempre podía hacerme el enojado para recibir mimos de ambas. Mis dos mujeres favoritas. Cuando nació Catherine Mi corazón creció un poco más, albergando mas amor del que tenia. Fue hermosa, es hermosa. Tanto como mi Claire. Todos mis amigos me acompañaron en ese momento. Algunos con experiencia en el tema otros con la certeza de que podrían aunque sea bromear un rato. Les agradecí muchísimo su compañía en las horas de espera y su amistad todo este tiempo. Especialmente a Jacob, quien me acompaño en mis periodos de duda mientras aun era licántropo. Aún conversaba con el, nos encontrábamos en el bosque como en los viejos tiempos y el confiaba en mi sus preocupaciones y yo le aconsejaba en lo que podía. Me notaba más envejecido que él pero eso no impedía nuestra amistad.

Sabia que Jacob no envejecería, por el mismo motivo que decidí por mi parte envejecer.

Por amor…por el centro de nuestro mundo y nuestras vidas.

Nuestra hija ya tenia 4 años, con sus rizos negros y su mirada estaba siempre cargada de ternura. Era la niña más hermosa del planeta. Pero creo que viniendo de un padre orgulloso eso no tiene mucha validez ¿verdad?

- Esta bien, Tienes razón- me dio la razón Claire y yo sonreí - Pero si yo te digo ahora…Quil quiero eso – me dijo con un ronroneo sensual sin indicarme nada, solo acercándose a mi con lentitud - ¿Qué harías? –

- Esto –

La tome de la cintura y la atraje a mi besándole el cuello, luego su mandíbula fina y terminando por sus labios. Con el tiempo Claire estaba más irresistible que nunca para mi. Más madura, más segura, más mujer…mi mujer.

- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? –

Me quede mirándola detenidamente, ella se sonrojo ante mi inquisitiva mirada pero no me desvió la vista. Estaba apunto de besarla nuevamente cuando unas manitos tocaron mi brazo.

- Papá. Mamá…Tengo hambre – Dijo nuestra hija suplicante. Es seguro que vio el helado y vino a reclamarlo.

- Aquí tienes querida – Claire le paso del helado – no te alejes mucho, ya nos iremos para la casa – le indico besándola.

- ¡Si mami! – respondió alejándose a su montón de arena que seguramente sería su castillo.

La tarde se estaba terminando y el sol no alumbraba mucho. Envolvimos a Cathy en una toalla antes de partir. La cargue hacia la casa con un brazo y con el otro tenia asida la cálida mano de Claire. Cuando llegamos ya estaba media dormida por lo que la bañamos rápidamente y la fuimos a acostar, arropándola con cuidado.

Cuando salimos de la habitación Claire dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro con sus ojos cerrados y dejando escapar un suspiro. Le envolví su cintura con mis brazos y nos quedamos disfrutando del contacto.

Su olor no había cambiado, su escancia seguía siendo la misma. Su efecto en mi era tan avasallador como cuando la vi por primera vez y mi mundo se dio vueltas. Comencé a caminar con ella a cuestas hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Hacia donde me llevas? –

- A la cama –

- ¡Que directo!¿Quieres abusar de mi? – me dijo juguetonamente regalándome furtivos besos en mis hombros ¡Como amaba sentir sus suaves labios tocar mi piel!

- ¡No! ¡Que va! Solo quiero darle un hermanito a Cathy –

- Excelente –

Me dijo al oído y mientras nuestra ropa ya volaba por la habitación.

Nuestra vida había comenzado con lo mejor de cada uno, y terminaría con la misma intensidad y con el mismo amor del comienzo o quizás con más.

Porque el miedo ya no nos dominaba, El temor a perder al otro no era mas que una ilusión, más que un imposible. No había nada que nos separara si permanecíamos juntos…

Y ¡claro que estaríamos juntos! Hasta el final de nuestros días, hasta mi ultimo suspiro y hasta recibir su ultima caricia.

Y después de eso..estaba seguro que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Y nos amaríamos de nuevo.

Una y otra vez…como ahora.

Por siempre.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bien ahora si...asesinenme. Solo querias pedirles disculpas, simplemente no queria salir ¿Es que inconsientemente me engaba aterminarlo? Podria ser. Como ya les dije es mi primer Fic terminado y no puedo estar mas orgullosa.**

**Agardesco enormemente a todas ustedes que leyeron este Fic y me alegraron con sus comentarios. ¡De verdad! Espero que les haya gustado el final y toda la historia en sí. Son el mejor lector del mundo ^^. A las lectoras/es que no dejan RR tambien les quiero dar las gracias por leer y emocionarse. Atodos los que hicieron de esta historia su Fav o un alert ¡Gracias! **

**Esto parece discurso de emmy o oscar XD Las dejo con un beso enorme.**

**Y claro espero sus opiniones... tomates esta vez no!..solo chocolates XD jajajjajajajajajaj **

**bye¡ hasta la siguiente!**

_**Enichepi  
**_


End file.
